La prophétie des Origines : 1 - L'ancienne forêt
by Ysalyne
Summary: Nuage de Perle, jeune apprentie du Clan du Tonnerre, fait un jour un rêve où le Clan des Etoiles, les ancêtres des clans de chats qui se partagent les pourtours du lac, lui envoie un message. La jeune novice va alors devoir prouver son courage et avoir une confiance aveugle en ses ancêtres pour partir seule sur les traces des premiers élus du Grand Périple. Seule ? Peut-être pas...
1. Présentation des Clans

.

**Auteur : Ysalyne**

**Rating : K / K+ / T**

**Disclaimer : L'univers que j'utilise (les lieux, les modes d'appellation, certains guerriers du Clan des Etoiles, etc...) appartiens à Erin Hunter mais les personnages vivants sont à moi.**

.

* * *

.

Salut à tous :)

Comme ma fiction fait un bon immense dans la temps depuis le dernier livre que j'ai lu (j'en suis au dernier du cycle trois), tout mes personnages sans exception sortent de mon imagination. Aussi, pour vous mettre dans le bain, j'ai décidé de vous présenter un à un les membres des Clans :

**# SEULS LES MEMBRES DU CLAN PRINCIPAL SONT INSCRITS AU GRAND COMPLET #**

.

Enjoy !

.

* * *

.

Clan du Tonnerre

.

_Chef : _

**Etoile du Jour** **:** femelle au pelage doré aux yeux ambrés

.

_Lieutenant :_

**Griffe de Glace :** matou blanc comme neige aux yeux verts

.

_Guérisseuse :_

**Feuille Rousse :** chatte d'un roux foncé au ventre blanc et aux yeux verts

.

_Guerriers (mâles et femelles sans petits) :_

**Coeur de Sable :** femelle au pelage doré et aux yeux verts

**Perle de Lait :** chatte crème aux yeux bruns

APPRENTIE : NUAGE ARGENTÉ

**Patte Grise :** mâle d'un gris uniforme aux yeux jaunes

**Pétale de Fleur :** femelle écaille de tortue aux yeux ambrés

**Eclat d'Argent :** matou blanc au dos et à la queue grise avec des yeux bleus presque gris

**Coeur Noir :** mâle noir de jais avec une tâche blanche sur la poitrine et des yeux ambrés

APPRENTI : NUAGE DE FOUGÈRE

**Croc de Vipère :** chat brun tigré aux très longues moustaches et aux yeux bruns

**Fleur Poudrée :** chatte gris avec des reflets rosés et des yeux bleus

**Pelage de Pluie :** mâle gris tacheté de noir aux yeux presque noirs

**Pelage de Nuit :** chat entièrement noir aux yeux orange

**Plume d'Aigle :** mâle brun clair aux yeux marron

**Oeil de Mulot :** chat brun tigré de noir et de beige au coup blanc et aux yeux verts

**Ciel d'Eté :** femelle aux longs poils gris et blanc et aux yeux bleus

**Tornade Bleue :** matou au pelage gris-bleu et aux yeux bleus

.

_Apprentis (âgés d'au moins six lunes, initiés pour devenir des guerriers) :_

**Nuage de Fougère :** matou brun tacheté de noir aux yeux verts

**Nuage Argenté :** femelle grise clair aux rayures plus foncés et aux yeux verts

.

_Reines (femelles pleines où en train d'allaiter) :_

**Aile d'Alouette :** femelle brune tigré aux yeux bruns ; mère des petits de Pelage de Nuit : Petit Merle, Petit Sapin et Petite Cendre

**Fleur d'Hiver :** chatte à la robe blanche et aux yeux bleus ; mères des petits d'Eclat d'Argent : Petite Glace et Petite Perle

.

_Chatons (âgés de moins de six lunes) :_

**Petit Merle :** mâle tout noir aux yeux ambrés

**Petit Sapin :** chat brun rayé aux pattes blanches et aux yeux verts

**Petite Cendre :** femelle aux pelage gris ardoise et aux yeux bleus

**Petite Glace :** chatte blanche aux yeux verts pâles

**Petite Perle :** femelle crème au ventre et aux pattes blanches et aux yeux ambrés

.

_Anciens (guerriers et reines âgés) :_

**Poil de Blaireau :** chat aux longs poils noirs et blancs et aux yeux jaunes

**Boule de Neige :** femelle au pelage blanc immaculé avec un oeil bleu et un oeil vert

.

* * *

.

Clan du Vent

.

_Chef :_

**Etoile de Tempête :** mâle gris rayé de noir aux yeux bleus perçants

.

_Lieutenant :_

**Brise d'Eté :** femelle blanche et rousse clair aux yeux verts

.

_Guérisseur :_

**Bois de Chêne :** matou d'un brun uniforme aux yeux verts

.

* * *

.

Clan de l'Ombre

.

_Chef :_

**Etoile de l'Aube :** femelle au pelage écaille de tortue et aux yeux verts

.

_Lieutenant : _

**Pelage de Lion :** chat à l'épaisse fourrure doré aux yeux ambrés

.

_Guérisseuse :_

**Fleur de Lys :** chatte blanche aux yeux verts

.

* * *

.

Clan de la Rivière

.

**Chef :**

**Etoile Givrée :** mâle gris et blanc aux yeux bleus

.

_Lieutenant :_

**Plume de Roseau :** chat brun tacheté de doré aux yeux marron

.

_Guérisseur :_

**Patte de Grenouille :** matou blanc avec une tâche noir sur le museau et des yeux jaunes

.

* * *

.

Voilà !

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié mon travail, et je vous dit à très bientôt pour le prologue de mon aventure :)

.

Des bisous !

.


	2. Prologue

.

**Bonjour, bonjour :)**

Voilà, comme promis la prologue de ma fiction.

Je remercie _Frozenstream of LakeClan _pour ma première review :) Thank's ! ;)

J'espère que vous aimerez, n'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos remarques, je prend tout :D

.

* * *

.

**- Prologue -**

.

Une brise légère vint faire onduler la surface du point d'eau où miroitait la pleine lune. Les étoiles, plus brillantes que jamais, faisaient étinceler le lac comme des milliers de petits diamants. C'était une nuit paisible d'un doux été.

Sur la rive, une chatte au pelage d'un magnifique gris scintillant était penché sur l'eau et fixait les petits astres lumineux avec tant d'insistance que si un autre félin était passé près d'elle, elle ne l'aurait même pas remarqué. Concentrée de toute ses forces sur les lueurs de ces guerriers d'autrefois, Etoile Bleue sursauta lorsqu'une voix septique retentit dans son dos.

**« Es-tu sûr de bien les avoir convoqué ?**

**- Oui, Etoile Noire, je suis sûr de moi. Ils ne vont plus tarder. »**

L'ancienne meneuse du Clan du Tonnerre se détacha de sa contemplation pour se tourner vers ses camarades. Elle avait une étrange sensation de déjà-vue... Ils étaient de nouveaux tout les quatre appelés à déléguer leur pouvoir à d'autre pour qu'une prophétie se réalise.

**« Tout va bien ?** s'informa un mâle brun-roux en la regardant avec inquiétude.

**- Mais oui ! »** lança Etoile Bleue, un rien agacée par sa sollicitude. **« Je ne suis pas un chaton effrayé, Coeur de Chêne. Je m'inquiète juste sur les événements à venir... Et tu devrais en faire autant, si tu veux mon avis.**

**- Merci, mais je crois pouvoir m'en passer. »** répliqua le matou, sarcastique, toute trace d'affection ayant disparut de ses yeux.

Etoile Bleue poussa un profond soupir destiné à lui montrer à quel point il pouvait l'irriter, et elle se détourna de celui qui fut jadis son compagnon. Tant de chose avait changé...

Etoile Noire échangea un regard entendu avec le dernier matou présent à l'issu de cette petite querelle. Patte Folle y répondit en levant les yeux au ciel. Ces deux-là se chamaillaient depuis la nuit des temps et auraient encore l'éternité pour le faire !

L'ancien meneur du Clan de l'Ombre battit avec impatience de la queue, ce qui fit se retourner ses trois camarades.

**« Il serait temps pour eux de nous rejoindre ! Je ne compte pas passer le restant de mon éternité à les attendre !**

**- Tu sais comment sont les jeunes, Etoile Noire**, plaisanta Coeur de Chêne, **ils sont rarement ponctuels !**

**- Et bien entendu, tu sais de quoi tu parles, n'est-ce pas ? »** attaqua mine de rien Etoile Bleue en regardant le lac, un petit sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

Coeur de Chêne se retint de gronder mais ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, n'exprimant qu'à moitié ses pensés. Mais pour ne pas envenimer la situation, il s'en contenta.

A ce moment, trois étoiles se mirent à tourbillonner dans le ciel, laissant des sillons lumineux derrières elles et, après un tournoiement scintillant, elles tombèrent à une vitesse vertigineuse près des quatre guerriers de jadis. Lorsque que la lumière se dissipa, trois chats étincelants apparurent devant leurs aînés. Un grand mâle brun tacheté, un autre d'un gris si foncé qu'il paraissait presque noir, et enfin une chatte écaille, clignèrent des paupières et agitèrent la queue en signe de bonjour.

**« Salut à vous,** commença Patte Folle en inclinant légèrement la tête.

**- Bienvenu, élus du Grand Périple,** reprit Etoile Bleue en s'avançant d'un pas. **Nous vous avons fait venir car... **

**- Nous ne sommes pas tous là !** la coupa la félin gris foncé en fronçant les sourcils. **Où est Jolie Plume ? Et Poil d'Ecureuil, Pelage d'Orage ? **

**- Jolie Plume ne devrait pas tarder. Elle parcourait les cieux de la Tribu de la Chasse Eternelle lorsque je vous ai fait appeler.**

**- Et...**

**- Poil d'Ecureuil et Pelage d'Orage n'avaient pas été choisis. Ils comprendront. »** ajouta tout simplement Coeur de Chêne en voyant le tressaillement de Griffe de Ronce. Le guerrier savait mieux que personne que la jolie rouquine ne supportait pas d'être tenue à l'écart. Mais pour une fois, elle devrait s'y soumettre.

**- Tenez, la voilà ! »**

A l'annonce de Patte Folle, tous les félins levèrent les yeux vers le ciel d'où une étoile filante venait de se détacher et s'approchait maintenant du petit groupe. Dans le même éclat lumineux que précédemment, une jolie chatte élancée au pelage argenté apparut auprès de ses camarades.

**« Jolie Plume ! »**

La ronron de Pelage d'Or brisa le silence de sa venue et les deux amies se saluèrent chaleureusement d'une caresse, alors que Plume de Jais et Griffe de Ronce la gratifiait d'un hochement de tête affectueux.

**« Bienvenu à toi aussi, Jolie Plume,** annonça Etoile Noire lorsque les retrouvailles des quatre amis furent terminées.

**- Merci. »** La guerrière parcourut ses aînés de ses yeux bleus. **« C'est important, n'est-ce pas ? Conteur aux Pointes Rocheuses m'a dit que vous vouliez me... enfin, nous voir de toute urgence. »**

Etoile Bleue hocha la tête d'un air grave et les trois autres élus froncèrent les sourcils, à l'écoute. Si la chose était assez importante pour mériter une convocation de ces grands guerriers, ils se devaient de leur accorder toute leur attention.

**« Griffe de Ronce, Pelage d'Or, Plume de Jais, Jolie Plume...** commença Etoile Noire. **Vous avez tous été choisis il y a de cela des millier de lunes, pour accomplir un voyage et conduire vos clans jusqu'à un territoire plus sure et où vous trouveriez la paix. Ce périple vous à conduis jusqu'au lac, et depuis leur arrivée en ce lieux, les clans ont retrouvés la prospérité et... la paix.**

**- Votre voyage s'est déroulé il y a si longtemps que, dans les mémoires, le Grand Périple n'est qu'une légende destinée à montrer aux clans l'importance de s'unir dans les moments difficiles. Ces chats qui appartiennent aux clans que vous avez laisser derrière vous ont oubliés d'où ils venaient et ce qui les avaient poussés à partir tous ensemble et à s'entraider.**

**- … Et le Clan des Etoiles doit réagir,** intervint Coeur de Chêne et coupant Patte Folle. **Nous ne pouvons regarder notre descendance oublier ce qui les à conduit à être ce qu'ils sont. »**

Les quatre élus de jadis échangèrent de regards incertains.

**« Oui, nous comprenons,** se décida à dire Griffe de Ronce. **Mais quel rapport avec nous ? »**

Etoile Bleue hocha la tête, compréhensive. Ce qu'elle et ses camarades s'apprêtaient à leur révéler allait les déboussoler, peut-être même les indigner. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

**« Vous savez tous le poids qui pèse sur les épaules d'un félin choisis par ses ancêtres. Vous connaissez tous les doutes, les peurs, les douleurs, mais la foi que l'on ressent lorsque le Clan des Etoiles met en nous tout ses espoirs. Vous seuls savez ce que l'on ressent en accomplissant avec des inconnus un long et périlleux voyage, alors qu'on n'en connait ni les tenants, ni les aboutissants.**

**- Oui mais...**

**- Aujourd'hui,** coupa Etoile Bleue, **va être annoncée une nouvelle prophétie, et de nouveaux élus devront être choisis par la voix du Clan des Etoiles. Vos ancêtres vous ont déjà prouvé qu'ils avaient une confiance absolue en vous. Il est maintenant temps de leur confirmer qu'ils ont bien fait. **_**Vous**_** serez la vois du Clan des Etoiles. »**

Un silence s'abattit sur les rives du lac. Griffe de Ronce ne comprenait pas... Ou peut-être ne voulait-il pas comprendre. C'est Plume de Jais qui réagit le premier.

**« Vous... vous voulez que nous choisissions des... élus ? Nous ? Comment ? Vous l'avez très bien dit ! Nous connaissons le poids du fardeau que vous nous demandez de transmettre ! Comment pourrons-nous choisir en sachant ce qui attend ces pauvres malheureux... Ou plutôt, _sans_ savoir ce qui attend ces pauvres malheureux ! »**

Les quatre ancêtres restèrent silencieux. Bien que Griffe de Ronce reprochait souvent à Plume de Jais sont manque de tact, son impatience et son agressivité, il était en tout point d'accord avec lui. Comment pourraient-ils faire une chose pareille ?

**« Choisir de faire peser sur les épaules de simples félins des destins hors du commun n'est jamais une chose facile,** se décidé à répondre Patte Folle d'une vois qu'il voulait posée. **Nous-même avons dût faire un choix lorsque le Grand Périple à dut être préparé. Mais nous nous y sommes contraints. »**

Les quatre vétérans commencèrent alors à disparaître lentement sous les yeux horrifiés et perdus de leur protégés.

**« Ce soir, sous la pleine lune qui symbolise la paix entre les clans, une nouvelle prophétie va être énoncée. **

**- Pour choisir les chatons qui, plus tard, accompliront la volonté de leurs ancêtres,** clama Etoile Noire, **penchez-vous au dessus du lac, et buvez son eau. Vous verrez la pouponnière de votre clan, et pourrez choisir votre élu.**

**- Non, ne partez pas !** supplia Jolie Plume en voyant ses ancêtres disparaître peu à peu.

**- Laissez parler votre cœur,** finit par dire ce qu'il restait d'Etoile Bleue, alors que son corps et celui de ses camarades se fondait presque avec le lac qui scintillait toujours dans leur dos. **Et faites-lui confiance. **

**- Non, restez ! »**

Le dernier appel de la belle chatte argenté se répercuta sur le lac et seul les légers clapotis de l'eau sur la rive lui répondit.

Une fois de plus, un lourd silence les enveloppa, chacun assimilant les paroles de leurs aînés. Griffe de Ronce n'en croyait pas ses oreilles...

**« Des chatons ?** cracha alors Plume de Jais. **Ils veulent réellement que nous choisissions des **_**chatons **_**?**

**- C'est impossible,** se plaignit Jolie Plume. **Ils ne peuvent pas nous demander une chose pareille !**

**- Apparemment, si ! »** trancha Pelage d'Or d'une voix dure.

Griffe de Ronce resta silencieux. Ses camarades avaient raisons. C'était insensé... Son regard glissa vers la surface du lac. Il se souvenait encore, même après toutes ces saisons, de son sentiment d'espoir lorsqu'il avait vue les étoiles y scintiller pour la première fois du haut des montagnes, avec tout ses camarades. Comme il avait été soulagé, fier même.

Il se rappelait d'avoir tant douté de lui, de ses ancêtres... Mais ils les avaient conduit jusqu'à leur nouveaux territoire et les avaient protégés durant tout le Grand Périple. Au final, n'avait-il pas eu raison de leur faire confiance ?

**« Si. »**

Sa voix enrouée fit sursauter ses camarades qui le regardèrent étrangement.

**« Nous avons toujours eu raison de croire en nos ancêtre... Pourquoi cela en irait-il autrement aujourd'hui ?**

**- Mais enfin Griffe de Ronce... des **_**chatons**_** !** répéta Plume de Jais comme s'il ne concevait pas crime plus abominable.

**- Tu n'étais qu'un apprenti lors de notre voyage... Et tu t'es parfois montré plus brave que nous. **

**- C'es vrai,** murmura Jolie Plume. **Quand ce chien nous avait attaqué, juste avant notre rencontre avec Isidore... Tu avais sauté de l'arbre où tu étais perché pour éloigner le chien... et c'est grâce à toi que j'ai put me réfugier avec vous.**

**- J'ai confiance en nos ancêtre,** poursuivit Griffe de Ronce, ravis de l'intervention de sa camarade, car Plume de Jais se détendait imperceptiblement,** et je ne crois pas qu'ils pourraient envoyer des chatons dans un long périple. **

**- Alors pourquoi nous demander de les choisir dès à présent ?** demanda Pelage d'Or, toujours offusquée.

**- Je suppose qu'il est juste temps. »**

Lentement, les quatre amis se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le lac toujours illuminé par la Toison Argenté. L'éclat intense des étoiles semblait leur confirmer qu'ils pouvaient avoir foi en les guerriers de jadis. Griffe de Ronce sentait un doux soulagement se répandre en lui, embaumant son cœur. Tout irait pour le mieux. Il devait le croire. _Ils_ devaient tous le croire.

Et alors que les quatre anciens élus se penchaient en même temps pour laper l'eau du lac jusqu'au quel ils avaient conduit leur camarades, il y avait de cela des millier de saisons, une voix douce retentit, semblant se répercuter dans leurs esprits, leur promettant un espoir.

.


	3. Chapter 1 - Je ne dormirais pas

.

**_Hello_ tout le monde ! **

**.**

**La chasse est bonne chez vous ? Pour moi, aujourd'hui, ça s'est surtout résumé en une grosse inspiration ! **

**Et oui ! Je suis déjà rendu au Chapitre 3 ! Magnifique me direz-vous ! ... euh... enfin, si vous ne le dites pas, ce n'est pas si grave, hein ? ... Non, ne partez pas, je promet d'être moins prétentieuse ! ... Enfin, je vais _essayer_ ^^**

**Avant tout, je voudrais remercier _RedFeather_ pour sa review. Ca m'a fait vraiment troooop plaisir ! Bon, déjà, parce que c'était ma deuxième review, et secundo, parce que j'adore sa fiction alors... c'était quelque peu gratifiant de recevoir un commentaire plus que positif de sa part :) **

**MERCI A TOI !**

**.**

**Aller, assez blablaté, place au chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 1**

.

**« Petite Perle ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! »**

Le Clan du Tonnerre était plongé dans un silence profond, alors que la nuit enveloppait doucement le camp, faisant monter toujours plus haut une pleine lune brillante.

**« Petite Perle ! »**

Une reine à l'épais pelage blanc sorti sa tête d'un buisson de ronce et appela une nouvelle sa fille. Peu de guerriers étaient restés au camp en ce soir d'Assemblée. Seuls quelques petits groupes subsistaient, mais la plupart des chats présents étaient parti se coucher.

**« Mais il n'y a jamais eu aussi peu de monde ici,** piaula la petite en levant vers sa mère des yeux implorants. **C'est la meilleure occasion pour partir explorer !**

**- Tu exploreras demain, quand il fera jour,** lui rétorqua Fleur d'Hiver. **Aller ma chérie, il est temps d'aller dormir.**

**- Écoute ta mère ma petite,** intervint Poil de Blaireau, le doyen du clan, qui se préparait à aller dans sa tanière. **Tu es encore jeune, tu auras bien d'autres occasions de partir à l'aventure. »**

La chatonne poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme et écarquilla ses pupilles ambrées scintillantes pour attendrir sa mère. Cette dernière ronronna et poussa sa fille du bout du museau.

**« Demain, ma chérie,** promit-elle d'une voix douce. **Tu iras avec ta sœur, et vous pourrez explorer autant que vous voudrez.**

**- Juré ?**

**- Juré. »**

Petite Perle se précipita vers la pouponnière, rassérénée par la promesse de Fleur d'Hiver, et entra en trombe dans le buisson de ronces pour finir par sauter dans le nid de mousse de sa mère avec enthousiasme. Elle retomba sur une masse blanche et duveteuse qui couina.

**« Petite Perle ! Tu m'écrases !**

**- Fleur d'Hiver a dit qu'on pouvait sortir !** s'exclama la chatonne excitée.

**- C'est vrai ? »**

Le chaton endormi bailla à s'en défaire la mâchoire, laissant apparaître sa petite langue rose et ses minuscules dents blanches, et passa une patte paresseuse sur son museau.

**« Oui ! **

**- Je suis fatiguée.**

**- Mais tu es toujours fatiguée !** protesta Petite Perle. **Aller, Petite Glace ! »**

Petite Perle sautilla tout autour de sa sœur, impatiente de partir en exploration avec elle. A deux, ce serait tellement plus amusant ! Fleur d'Hiver entra à son tour dans la pouponnière et posa un regard sévère sur le chaton turbulent qui miaulait d'une voix aigüe à sa sœur qu'elle voulait sortir.

**« Petite Perle ! J'ai dit demain. »** Petite Perle baissa la tête, comme prise en faute. **« Maintenant, taisez-vous un peu. Vous allez les réveiller. »** ajouta la reine en agita la queue en direction d'un second nid de mousse où reposait Aile d'Alouette et ses petits.

Petite Perle s'allongea à contre-coeur près de sa sœur et Fleur d'Hiver se coucha à son tour en les enveloppant de sa queue. Mais la chatonne n'avait aucune envie de dormir. C'était la première fois depuis sa naissance, une demie lune plus tôt, qu'elle assistait au départ des guerriers pour l'Assemblée, et l'idée d'avoir la camp à moitié vide presque pour elle seule la rendait électrique. Pourquoi Fleur d'Hiver ne comprenait-elle pas ? Il fallait qu'elle en profite !

Elle jeta un regard vers le nid d'Aile d'Alouette. Petit Merle, Petit Sapin et Petite Cendre pouvaient sortir quand ils voulaient, eux ! Pourquoi pas elle ? Ils avaient juste deux lunes de plus qu'elle... Ce n'était pas juste !

Et puis, Fleur d'Hiver avait tord de la traiter comme un bébé. Pour lui prouver qu'elle n'en était plus un, Petite Perle prit une résolution : elle allait rester éveillée jusqu'au retour des guerriers partit à l'Assemblée. Fière de cette décision, Petite Perle posa sa petite tête sur ses pattes, et écarquilla ses yeux pour être sûr de les garder ouverts.

Elle pouvait le faire ! Et quand Nuage de Fougère et Nuage Argenté reviendrait, ils pourraient lui raconter tout ce qu'il c'était passé. Elle serait au courant avant tout le monde, avant Petite Glace, avant Fleur d'Hiver ! Avant même ses trois aînés ! Ah, elle allait leur montrer qu'elle n'était plus un bébé. Ils ne pourraient plus se moquer, tous les trois !

Petite Perle secoua les oreilles. Ce serait bien plus facile qu'elle le pensait. Loin d'être fatiguée, elle se sentait prête à explorer le monde entier. Si seulement Fleur d'Hiver le lui permettait... La chatonne écouta avec attention les respirations régulières qui l'entouraient, signe qu'elle était la seule éveillée de la pouponnière.

Les souffles chauds de sa mère et de sa sœur la chatouillaient et elle se cala un peu plus dans la mousse moelleuse et accueillante. Elle retint un soupire, mais tient bon : elle voulait bien renoncer à une bonne nuit de sommeil pour voir les grands guerriers de son clan rentrer de l'Assemblée.

Fleur d'Hiver lui avait tout bien expliquée : à chaque fois que la lune était pleine, comme ce soir, les quatre clans qui se partageaient les pourtours du grand lac se réunissaient sur une petite île. Là-bas, les chefs des clans parlaient aux chats qui avaient eu l'honneur d'aller à l'Assemblée. Ils discutaient des frontières, de gibier... de la vie. Mais au petit matin, la trêve s'arrêtait et ils redevenaient tous rivaux.

Petite Perle cligna des yeux et réprima un bâillement. Pour se tenir éveillée, elle se tourna sur le dos. La pouponnière avait vraiment un drôle d'aspect comme ça, mais cette position lui donnait un peu le tournis. Elle bascula de nouveau sur le ventre et secoua la tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'endorme. Même si les ronrons de ses camarades de tanières l'attiraient irrésistiblement vers le sommeil, même si la chaleur de la mousse sous son ventre l'engourdissait et la suppliait de se laisser tenter. Elle devait résister. Elle n'était plus un bébé.

La chatonne se tordit un peu et pencha la tête pour entrevoir la pleine lune dans le ciel sans nuages. Elle se demandait bien comment étaient les guerriers des autres clans. Etait-il vrai que les chats du Clan de l'Ombre était tous méchants, comme les blaireaux dans les histoires de Fleur d'Hiver ? Ceux du Clan de la Rivière avaient-ils des écailles, à la place de leur fourrure, à force de manger du poisson ? Et les guerriers du Clan du Vent, pouvaient-ils vraiment courir aussi vite que les vents qui balayaient leur territoire ? Et leurs odeurs, à tous, étaient-elles si puantes que ce qu'on le disait ?

Petite Perle remua d'agacement. Les respirations de ses compagnons devenaient tellement oppressantes qu'elle avait l'impression de ne plus rien entendre d'autre. Et ce bruit incessant et régulier la tirait vers un sommeil dont elle voulait se soustraire à tout prix.

_Si je ferme les yeux seulement quelques secondes,_ pensa Petite Perle en sentant ses paupières devenir trop lourdes pour elle,_ ça ne peut pas être grave._

C'est presque avec soulagement que la chatonne ferma ses yeux fatigués avec l'intention de les rouvrir tout de suite après :

_Je ne dormirais pas. Je ne dormirais pas. Je ne dormirais pas. Je ne dormirais... pas... dormirais... dor..._

_._

* * *

_._

Petite Perle avait l'impression de n'avoir fermé les yeux que quelques secondes quand un museau le secoua doucement. La chatonne émit un grognement et ouvrit ses paupières pour faire face à Fleur d'Hiver. Quand elle prit conscience que la lumière du jour éclairait déjà la pouponnière, Petite Perle bondit sur ses pattes pour se donner contenance.

**« C'est pas vrai, j'ai pas dormis !** protesta la petite avant même que sa mère ne dise quoi que se soit.

**- Mais oui, ma chérie. » **ronronna Fleur d'Hiver.

Petite Perle sentit ses poils s'hérisser sur sa nuque. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se moquer d'elle ainsi ! D'accord, elle avait peut-être roupillé quelques minutes... mais ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si le soleil s'était levé bien plus tôt et bien plus vite que d'habitude.

Comme pour la couvrir encore plus de honte, Petite Glace, qui s'était réveillée pour la première fois avant elle, la fixait de ses yeux verts clairs avec un air un rien taquin.

**« Bien sûr que si, tu as dormi**, la nargua-t-elle. **Je t'ai même entendue ronfler.**

**- C'est pas vrai !** se hérissa Petite Perle.

**- Si, c'est vrai !**

**- Non !**

**- Si !** la contredit une nouvelle fois Petite Glace en ronronnant.

**- Fleur d'Hiver, elle m'embête ! »** se plaignit la chatonne d'un ton implorant.

Leur mère leur lança un regard lassé qui semblait leur dire _« Déjà ? »_ et Petite Perle entendit un petit rire provenir du nid d'Aile d'Alouette, où la reine tigrée et blanche se reposait sans ses petits.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas,** miaula cette dernière à l'adresse de Fleur d'Hiver, **tous les petits se disputent ainsi. Les miens se réveillaient parfois en pleine nuit pour ça !**

**- Je le sais bien,** soupira la reine en se tournant vers sa camarade. **J'aimerais juste qu'elles prennent le temps de se réveiller, avant de se chamailler. »**

Aile d'Alouette laissa échapper un nouvel éclat de rire et Petite Perle vit sa mère remuer la queue, amusée. Elle n'était plus fâchée ?

**« Fleur d'Hiver,** se risqua Petite Perle, **est-ce qu'on peut aller dehors ?**

**- Oh, oui !** s'enthousiasma Petite Glace. **Aller, tu avais promis hier ! »**

La reine les considéra un instant, visiblement en proie à un grand dilemme que Petite Perle ne comprit pas. Après tout, elle avait juré. Fleur d'Hiver lança un regard à Aile d'Alouette qui hocha la tête.

**« Venez manger d'abord,** finit par leur dire Fleur d'Hiver. **Ensuite, vous pourrez sortir. »**

Les deux petites se précipitèrent vers leur mère et se mirent à la téter goulument, pétrissant son ventre chaud. Petite Perle ronronna. Même si elle était pressée de sortir de la pouponnière, elle appréciait toujours de sentir le lait encore tiède couler dans sa gorge, de sentir l'odeur et la chaleur de Fleur d'Hiver contre elle... Parfois, elle se demandait comment Nuage Argenté et Nuage de Fougère faisaient pour ne pas avoir leur mère toujours à leur côté.

Bien sûr, elle avait elle aussi envie de devenir apprentie, mais s'éloigner trop longtemps de Fleur d'Hiver lui faisait un peu peur.

**« Surtout, restez avec Petit Merle, Petite Cendre et Petit Sapin,** leur lança la reine blanche quand ses deux petites se mirent à courir vers l'entrée de la pouponnière. **Et ne fait pas de bêtises !**

**- Fais leur donc un peu confiance,** la rassura Aile d'Alouette quand les deux sœurs eurent disparues. **Ce n'est quand même pas la première fois qu'elles vont dehors.**

**- Non, bien sûr que non... mais j'ai toujours peur pour elles. Même dans l'enceinte du camp.**

**- C'est normal,** ronronna la reine tigrée en posant la tête sur ses pattes avant. **C'est ta première portée, Fleur d'Hiver, tout est nouveau pour toi. Et tu verras que même quand on a été, comme moi, mère à trois reprises, on éprouve toujours les mêmes angoisses pour nos enfants. »**

.

Au dehors, Petite Perle s'arrêta dans un dérapage qu'elle aurait voulut contrôler et sa sœur lui rentra dedans.

**« Dis, tu pourrais prévenir quand tu t'arrêtes !** grommela cette dernière en se passant une patte sur le museau.

**- Oui, oui, désolée,** répondit évasivement Petite Perle. **Bon, on fait quoi ?**

Elle était si excitée par leur virée que sa fourrure crème avait doublée de volume. Fleur d'Hiver ne les laissait pas souvent sortir, et encore moins longtemps. Quand elles étaient dehors, Petite Perle et Petite Glace savaient qu'elles avaient tout intérêt à en profiter.

**« C'est que... »** Petite Glace se balança d'une patte à l'autre, sa fourrure blanche hérissée, comme quand elle mentait, ou encore quand elle était mal à l'aise. **« C'est que Fleur d'Hiver nous a dit de trouver les autres et de rester avec eux. »**

Petite Perle grogna. C'était vrai, mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'être chaperonnée. Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas réussie à terminer sa nuit blanche, elle n'allait pas en plus montrer à tout le clan que Fleur d'Hiver la trouvait trop jeune pour explorer le camp toute seule.

À contre-coeur, elle pivota pour avoir une vue plus global du camp et chercha _les autres_ des yeux. Et par les autres, elle entendait ses trois aînés qui ne perdaient jamais une occasion de leur rappeler qu'ils étaient plus vieux qu'elles.

**« Tiens, les voilà. »** miaula Petite Glace en tendant la queue vers la repère des apprentis.

En effet, la chatonne au pelage crème ne tarda pas à repérer les fourrures noire, tigrée et grise de Petit Merle, Petit Sapin et de leur sœur Petite Cendre. Ils étaient visiblement en grande conversation avec Nuage Argenté, l'apprentie de Perle de Lait.

Les petites s'approchèrent du groupe.

**« Alors, quand ?** demandait Petit Sapin d'une voix suppliante. **Tu avais promis de nous montrer !**

**- Je ne vous ai jamais promis ça ! Je vous ai dit que je vous **_**raconterais**_** !** protesta Nuage Argenté.

**- Oh, c'est pareil,** lança Petite Cendre en remuant la queue.

**- Pas du tout ! »**

Nuage Argenté jeta des regards à droite à et gauche, comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un pour la soustraire à l'attention des trois chatons. C'est à ce moment qu'elle vit les deux sœurs arriver.

**« Petite Perle ! Petite Glace ! »** La chatonne crème ne perçut pas le soulagement dans sa voix, seulement pressée de parler à Nuage Argenté. **« Vous êtes de sortit aujourd'hui ?**

**- Oui, **répondit Petite Glace en redressant le poitrail, toute fière.

**- Et vous avez prévue quelque chose ?**

**- Moi, je voulais partir à l'aventure, mais Petite Glace ne veut pas désobéir à Fleur d'Hiver. Du coup, on doit rester avec eux,** grommela Petite Perle en désignant ses trois aînés d'un geste du menton.

**- Allons, ça ne va pas être si terrible ! »** ronronna l'apprentie grise tigrée.

Petite Perle se renfrogna. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la chaperonne. Elle voulait pouvoir aller ou bon lui semblait, et ce, quand elle le voulait, comme Nuage Argenté.

**« Puisque tu ne veux pas nous emmené dans la forêt,** intervint Petit Merle en sautillant autour de l'apprentie, **tu vas nous montrer ton nid !**

**- Quoi ? Non, c'est hors de question ! Je n'ai pas envie que vous y jouiez à la guerre en éparpillant la mousse de nos nids au quatre coins la tanière !**

**- Mais on sera sage, c'est juré, craché ! »**

Les trois chatons se mirent ensuite à lever vers leur aînée des yeux implorants et Nuage Argenté grogna. Petite Perle, elle, sentit l'excitation la reprendre. Visiter la tanière des apprentis ? C'était un programme plutôt intéressant en fin de compte.

**« Aller, on sera sages ! Et puis, on sera bientôt novices, nous aussi,** lança Petite Cendre. **C'est aussi bien qu'on connaisse déjà notre futur tanière, non ? »**

Petite Perle remua les moustaches en voyant Nuage Argenté soupirer. Ils avaient gagnés ? Apparemment, l'apprentie venait d'abdiquer.

**« Très bien, mais je vous prévient : vous m'obéissez et vous ne chahuter pas, sinon, je ne vous y ferais plus jamais entrer !**

**- Promis !** pépièrent à l'unissons les trois polissons.

**- J'imagine que vous voulez venir, vous aussi ?** demanda Nuage Argenté en se tournant vers les deux _bébés_ du clan.

**- Oh, oui !** s'enthousiasma Petite Perle. **Oui, oui, oui !**

**- Et puis, Fleur d'Hiver nous a dit de ne pas rester seules. »** renchérie Petite Glace, plus sage.

Petite Perle lui lança un regard un peu moqueur. Comment sa sœur ne pouvait-elle penser qu'a obéir à leur mère ? Elles avaient l'occasion d'explorer une partie du camp qu'elles n'avaient encore jamais vue ! La chatonne avait l'impression que si Nuage Argenté le leur avait proposé, c'était qu'elle les considérait assez grande pour ne pas mettre du bazar par tout. Et Petite Perle en était très fière.

Nuage Argenté les fit donc entrer, non sans réticences, dans l'antre qu'elle partageait avec Nuage de Fougère. Petite Perle le trouvait gigantesque, par rapport à la pouponnière remplie de reines et de chatons : ici, seuls deux nids de mousses reposaient au centre du repère.

Les chatons d'Aile d'Alouette se précipitèrent vers les nids et se mirent à courir comme des fous.

**« Regarde comme je fais bien la position du chasseur, Nuage Argenté !** miaula Petit Sapin en tentant de s'aplatir au sol du mieux qu'il pouvait.

**- Et moi, comme je sais bien attaquer ! » **surenchérit Petite Cendre en jetant une boule de mousse au dessus de sa tête pour lui donner un coup de patte.

Petite Perle les regardait faire avec admiration. Est-ce qu'elle arriverait à se tenir aussi droite sur ses pattes arrières que Petite Cendre ? Avec hésitation, elle tenta l'expérience mais dut bien vite revenir sur ses quatre pattes. Elle remua la queue de frustration.

**« Ne t'en fais pas. »** La voix de Nuage Argenté la fit se retourner. **« Tu y arriveras bientôt. »**

La chatonne se sentit encore plus importante que précédemment. Nuage Argenté la rassurait, et elle ne doutait pas d'elle, au contraire, elle lui disait qu'elle pourrait le faire un jour.

Alors qu'elle allait la remercier, l'apprentie poussa un cri et fonça vers les trois chenapans qui commençaient à faire une bataille avec la mousse de son nid.

**« J'ai hâte de m'installer ici,** glissa Petite Glace à l'oreille de sa sœur.

**- Moi aussi. »** acquiesça Petite Perle en ronronnant.

Et c'était vrai. Même si elle appréhendait toujours de devoir quitter Fleur d'Hiver un jour, elle était pressée de venir dormir dans la tanière des apprentis avec Petite Glace, Petite Cendre, Petit Merle et Petit Sapin. Elle en était sûr, ils formeraient un super groupe d'apprentis !

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à patienter cinq lunes et demies...

.

* * *

.

**Voilà pour le chapitre qui débute mon aventure au coeur du monde merveilleux d'Erin Hunter. **

**Je vais être honnête avec vous : même si ce n'est pas la première fiction que j'écris (fanfictions et fictions originales comprises) je n'avais jamais, jamais, jamais, mais jamais osé publier quoi que ce soit... J'espère juste que vous ne serez pas déçut !**

**Même si ce premier chapitre n'est pas très long, et comporte plus de blabla que d'actions (et oui ! désolée, mais il faut bien posé le décor et l'ambiance... non ?) j'espère qu'il vous aura donné envie de lire le prochain. **

**Si oui, alors dites-le moi, ça me fera super plaisir !**

**Et si non, et bien, n'hésitez pas à me dire pourquoi, je prends tout commentaires :)**

.

PS : Vous pouvez retrouver ma fiction également sur le blog **skyrock** dédié à cette fanfiction : **LaGuerreDesClans-Blog**.Vous y retrouverez des bonus, une ambiance... (Bon, je ne dégrade pas ce site, qui nous permet quand même de poster nos fanfiction, mais je le trouve assez impersonnel ^^)

.


	4. Chapter 2 - Être une grande

.

**Chalut à tous !**

**Aujourd'hui, vous aller assister à la première assemblée du Clan du Tonnerre de Petite Perle, et apercevoir tous les membres du Clan. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Bonne lecture :)**

.

* * *

.

Le soir même, Etoile du Jour, la meneuse du clan, sauta sur la Corniche pour appeler à un rassemblement. C'était la première fois qu'elle y assistait, et Petite

Perle était toute excitée. Si leur chef les convoquait, c'était qu'il y avait une raison importante.

**« Aller, dépêche-toi !** lança-t-elle à Fleur d'Hiver, qui sortait à peine de leur nid avec Petite Glace. **Vite, ils vont commencer sans nous !**

**- Etoile du Jour attend que tout le monde soit présent avant de commencer, tu sais ? »**

Petite Perle ne l'écouta pas et déboula dans la combe à la vitesse du vent avant de s'arrêter, impressionnée par le nombre de chats présents. Bien sûr, elle les connaissait tous, mais c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient tous rassemblés ainsi.

Se sentant soudain toute petite, elle attendit sa mère et lui emboîta sagement le pas aux côtés de Petite Glace.

**« Waouh ! **s'exclama cette dernière.** Je ne pensais pas qu'on était autant ! »**

Petite Perle n'avoua pas qu'elle s'était dit exactement la même chose quelques secondes plus tôt.

Fleur d'Hiver alla s'installer entre un guerrier gris-bleu massif, que Petite Perle identifia comme étant Tornade Bleue, et une chatte écaille nommée Pétale de Fleur. La femelle la salua et porta son attention sur les deux chatonnes toutes intimidées.

**« Et voici tes filles. Elles sont si mignonnes ! »**

Petite Perle essaya de ne pas montrer à quel point cette remarque ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Pétale de Fleur aurait put dire « jolies », « belles », « grandes »... Mais non, elle n'avait pas trouver d'autre adjectifs que « mignonnes » qui, dans l'esprit de Petite Perle, était directement lié à sa statut de chaton.

**« C'est vrai,** approuva Tornade Bleue, **et je suis sûr qu'elles deviendront de grandes guerrières. »**

Petite Perle se rengorgea tout d'un coup d'un seul. Voilà, un _vrai_ compliment ! Et que ce soit Tornade Bleue, un vétéran du clan, qui le lui prodigue, la remplissait d'aise.

A ses côtés, elle sentait Petite Glace toute gênée de l'attention qu'on lui portait, et Fleur d'Hiver semblait emplie de fierté. Petite Perle était contente de procurer ce sentiment à sa mère.

Les _grands_ se lancèrent ensuite dans une discussion où il était question de gibier, et la chatonne en profita pour détailler chaque guerrier présent.

À droite du clan, se tenaient Nuage Argenté et Nuage de Fougère, le second apprenti au pelage brun tacheté de doré, qui était aussi son frère. Ils parlaient ensemble avec excitation comme s'ils savaient déjà ce que leur meneuse allait annoncer.

À côtés étaient assis Pelage de Nuit, un grand guerrier tout noir aux yeux d'une étonnante couleur orange, et qui était aussi le père de Petit Sapin, Petit Merle et Petite Cendre. Petite Perle se souvenait de l'avoir vue dans la pouponnière et venir apporter une proie à Aile d'Alouette. C'est aussi à ce moment là que Petite Perle prit conscience que son père à elle n'était venue pour voir ses filles qu'une seule fois depuis leur naissance, et elle sentit son cœur se serrer : ne les aimait-il donc pas ?

La chatonne chassa ces pensées noires de son esprit et reprit son activité – qui consistait à observer ses camarades de clan.

Coeur Noir, un matou foncé avec une unique tache blanche sur la poitrine, et Perle de Lait, une chatte au pelage entièrement crème, étaient installés avec Pelage de Nuit. Cette dernière et Petite Perle se ressemblait d'ailleurs beaucoup par leur couleur particulière, mais la chatonne avait, à l'inverse de son aînée, le ventre et les pattes blanches. Eux avaient un visage impassible tourné vers la Corniche qui surplombait l'assemblé.

Juste à côtés des trois guerriers se tenaient les deux anciens du Clan du Tonnerre, Boule de Neige et Poil de Blaireau. Ce dernier avait seulement du blaireau la couleur. C'était un chat plutôt petit et amaigri par la vieillesse, mais c'était aussi un des chats les plus gentils du clan, toujours prêt à passer du temps avec Petite Perle et Petite Glace pour leur raconter des histoires.

Boule de Neige, elle, avait un pelage immaculé et une patte avant – le droite – tordue en un angle peu ragoutant. Mais ce qui faisait toute l'originalité du physique de la doyenne e étaient ses yeux. Car l'un était bleu, et l'autre vert. Petite Perle se souvenait très bien de sa première confrontation avec elle : elle avait trembler de la tête aux pieds comme un nouveau-né. Mais loin de s'offusquer, Boule de Neige avait rit en lui assurant que les chats qui la voyait pour la première fois avaient tous cette réaction. Même si elle avait un goût moins prononcé pour la narration, et qu'elle n'était pas non plus très patiente, l'ancienne avait toujours un sens de l'humour à tout épreuve. Mais surtout, elle était la mère de Fleur d'Hiver, et Petite Perle avait une affection toute particulière pour sa grand-mère.

Petite Perle vit Ciel d'Été, une chatte aux longs poils blancs et gris, Plume d'Aigle, un guerriers au pelage brun plutôt étrange – la couleur de ses poils était un mélange de doré, de roux, et de brun – et Oeil de Mulot, son frère, un chat à poils longs, brun foncé au coup blanc, déposés leur prises sur le tas de gibiers et se diriger vers leur camarades. Ces deux derniers étaient les plus jeunes chasseurs du clan.

La chatonne admira un instant les prises qu'ils venaient d'apporter au camp. Elle avait hâte d'apporter elle aussi sa contribution à la vie commune, de se sentir utile pour ses camarades.

Plus loin, il y avait son père, Eclat d'Argent, ainsi que son oncle, Patte Grise et sa tante, Fleur Poudrée. Tout deux avaient des pelages gris tigrés d'argentés, alors qu'Eclat d'Argent avait un pelage blanc avec une longue tâche grise claire qui courrait le long de son dos et se finissait au bout de sa queue.

Petite Perle observait son père discuter avec son frère et sa sœur, alors qu'il ne venait même pas saluer sa famille. Avaient-elles fait quelque chose de mal, Petite Glace et elle, pour qu'il les ignore ainsi ? Ou peut-être était-il si important pour le clan qu'il n'avait pas le temps de venir les voir. La chatonne crème pencha la tête sur le côté. Elle aurait bien aimé qu'il s'occupe d'elle comme Pelage de Nuit le faisait avec ses propres petits.

Un mouvement près du repère des guerrier attira son attention et Croc de Vipère, un chat brun massif aux très longues moustaches, en sortit, suivi de près par Pelage de Pluie, un matou haut sur pattes, brun et tacheté de noir. Ils s'approchèrent tout les deux d'une chatte au pelage roux très clair qui n'était autre que Coeur de Sable, la sœur d'Etoile du Jour.

Au pied de la Corniche, étaient installés un chat blanc costaud, Griffe de Glace, le lieutenant du clan, et Feuille Rousse, la guérisseuse, une petite chatte toute fine rousse très foncé, rayé de roux plus clair, aux ventre et aux pattes blanches. Petite Perle se souvenait d'une nuit où elle avait eu très mal au ventre, et où Feuille Rousse avait accourut pour lui faire manger tout un tas d'herbe immondes ! Mais elle les avait avalées, car elle voyait bien la peur dans les yeux de Fleur d'Hiver. La guérisseuse avait elle aussi l'honneur d'être la sœur de leur meneuse.

Un second cri retentit pour faire taire l'assistance bruyante, et Petite Perle leva enfin les yeux vers leur chef. Du haut de la Corniche, elle était plus belle et plus majestueuse que jamais, avec sa fourrure couleur sable flamboyante et sa prestance incroyable. La chatonne voulait plus que tout lui ressembler ! Et elle y arriverais : un jour, tous les chats de tous les clans la regarderais avec le même respect qui brillait dans les yeux des guerriers du Clan du Tonnerre quand il écoutaient leur chef. Elle le jurais !

**« Chats du Clan du Tonnerre,** commença Etoile du Jour du haut de la Corniche. **Hier, une Assemblée des clans à eu lieu. Comme la plupart d'entre vous le savent, le Clan de l'Ombre a, une fois encore, mis en avant le manque de gibier sur son territoire.**

**- Etoile de l'Aube nous a-t-elle mis en garde contre une quelconque attaque ?** demanda la voix de Ciel d'Été.

**- Non, mais nous ne serons jamais trop prudent face au Clan de l'Ombre,** répondit la meneuse. **Griffe de Glace, tu réorganiseras les patrouilles. J'en veux une le matin et une l'après midi de ce côté-ci de la frontière, en plus des patrouilles habituelles. Et je veux un guerrier et un apprenti en permanence dans le camp.**

**- Etoile du Jour, **l'interrompit le lieutenant en se levant. **Le clan ne compte que deux apprentis... Qui ont besoins de s'entraîner souvent s'ils veulent devenir des guerriers au plus vite. Il va nous être difficile de les faire rester au camp. »**

Un murmure parcourut l'assemblée de chats et Petite Perle regarda Nuage Argenté et Nuage de Fougère se regarder fiévreusement, comme s'ils s'imaginaient qu'Etoile du Jour allait les baptiser tout de suite. Petite Perle échangea un regard avec sa sœur. Qu'allait répondre Etoile du Jour ? Allait-elle se fâcher parce que Griffe de Glace l''avait contredite devant tout le monde ?

**« Très bien Griffe de Glace,** convint la meneuse en hochant la tête. **Alors deux guerriers.**

**- Mais...**

**- Griffe de Glace, nous en reparlerons plus tard. »**

Le ton était sans appel et le lieutenant s'inclina. Petite Perle se tordit le coup pour l'apercevoir, et il semblait préoccupé.

**« L'assemblée est terminée. »**

Etoile du Jour regarda son clan s'éparpiller et fit signe de la queue à Griffe de Glace, ainsi qu'a Feuille Rousse, Tornade Bleue, Coeur Noir, Croc de Vipère et Coeur de Sable, les vétérans du Clan du Tonnerre, d'entrer dans sa tanière, en haut de la Corniche.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire ?** demanda Petite Glace à Fleur d'Hiver.

**- Ils vont discuter,** répondit calmement la jeune reine en poussant sa progéniture du bout du museau pour la faire entrer dans la pouponnière.

**- Et on peut y aller ?** questionna Petite Perle, soudain très excitée à l'idée d'assister à un vrai conseil de guerre.

**- Non,** trancha Fleur d'Hiver. **Les discutions des adultes sont ennuyeuses pour des chatons, et il est l'heure de dormir. »**

Petite Perle sentit ses poils se hérisser sur sa nuque. Encore une fois, sa mère la traitait comme un petit bébé incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit !

**« Ils vont planifier l'attaque du camp du Clan de l'Ombre, c'est ça, hein ?** s'exclama-t-elle en se soustrayant à l'attention de la reine.

**- Il va y avoir une vrai bataille ? Avec des blessés ?** demanda sa sœur avec une petite voix.

**- Mais non, bien sûr que non. Petite Perle, cesse de dire des sottises ! »**

Avant qu'elle ne puisse l'intercepter, la chatonne reçut un petit coup de patte entre les deux oreilles de la part de sa mère et elle se renfrogna. Si elle lui expliquait, aussi... Elle dirait bien moins de bêtises !

**« Allez vous coucher toutes les deux,** leur ordonna Fleur d'Hiver quand elles furent toutes les trois arrivées devant la pouponnière.

**- Et toi ?**

**- Je reviens Petite Glace. Je dois juste parler à Pétale de Fleur.**

**- De quoi ?**

**- Aller, **répéta la reine en les poussant à l'intérieur sans tenir compte de la question de sa fille. **Au lit ! »**

Petite Perle se tortilla et réussit à échapper à sa mère.

**« Mais on passe notre **_**vie**_** à dormir,** protesta la chatonne en s'éloignant un peu plus de l'entrée.

**- Petite Perle, s'il te plait.**

**- Petite Cendre et les autres on les droit de rester dehors, eux ! Pourquoi pas nous ?**

**- Ils sont plus âgés. »** soupira Fleur d'Hiver. Elle avait eu cette conversation avec sa fille des dizaines de fois. **« Et les chatons de moins d'une lune doivent aller se coucher plus tôt que les autres, c'est comme ça.**

**- Mais c'est pas juste,** couina la chatonne.

**- Moi je trouve ça plutôt juste. »** miaula la voix de sa sœur, dont seule la tête dépassait de l'entrée de la pouponnière.

Petite Perle voulut répliquer que ça n'avait _rien_ de juste, et que de toute façon, elle était une sœur indigne de ne pas la soutenir, mais Fleur d'Hiver en profita pour l'attraper par la peu du coup pour la porter à l'intérieur comme un nouveau-né ! _La honte ! _pensa Petite Perle en se gigotant dans tous les sens pour la faire lâcher prise. _Tout, mais pas ça ! Je ne suis plus un bébé !_

Fleur d'Hiver finit pas la déposer dans leur nid et la petite s'ébroua pour se donner contenance. Elle dé-tes-tait quand sa mère faisait ça !

**« Bon, couchez-vous, et ne faites pas de bêtises, comprit ? Petite Perle ?** insista Fleur d'Hiver en appuyant son regard sur sa fille.

**- Oui, oui,** bougonna celle-ci en regardant ses pattes.** C'est bon, on va dormir, j'ai compris. »**

La chatonne ne tiqua même pas quand sa mère lui passa un coup de langue râpeux sur l'oreille et ne releva la tête quand quand la reine sortit de la pouponnière.

Sans un mot, Petite Perle s'allongea sur la mousse et replia ses pattes sous son ventre. Elle ne supportait pas de se faire disputer par Fleur d'Hiver ! Et encore, elle avait eu de la chance : Petit Merle et Petite Cendre n'étaient pas là ! Chaque fois qu'elle se faisait rembarrée, et qu'ils étaient présents, ils ne faisaient que de la chambrer ! Seul Petit Sapin, sans doute le plus sage du trio, la regardait avec compassion. Mais elle n'en voulait pas, de sa pitié !

Elle voulait juste qu'on la traite comme une grande !

**« Ca va ? »** lui demanda une voix hésitante.

Petite Perle ne répondit pas à la question de sa sœur et détourna la tête.

**« Petite Perle ?**

**- Laisse moi dormir. »**

La chatonne au pelage crème posa sa tête contre le nid et ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas non plus ressentir la culpabilité de sa sœur. Elle voulait juste, pour une fois, être au lendemain. Et puis, elle lui en voulait toujours de ne pas l'avoir soutenu quelques minutes plus tôt.

Cependant, et malgré sa rancoeur, quand elle sentit sa sœur se lover avec hésitation contre elle, Petite Perle se pressa contre son pelage blanc tout duveteux. Elle entendit aussitôt sa sœur ronronner. Même si elle était toujours un peu fâchée contre elle, Petite Perle fut contente de leur proximité et s'endormit en calquant sa respiration sur celle de Petite Glace.

.

* * *

.

**Alors ?**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Long ? Court ? Ennuyeux ? Utile ?**

**Et que pensez-vous de la menace que représente le Clan de l'Ombre (bizarrement, c'est encore eux qui posent des problèmes ;p)**

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me faire part de vos avis :)**

.


	5. Chapter 3 - Première mission

.

**Chalut à tous ! **

**Tout d'abord, je souhaite remercier _RedFeather_ pour sa review qui m'a fait très plaisir :) **

**Voici donc le chapitre 3 de LPO (La prophétie des Origines) _"Première mission"_. Au menu : du fight, une légende vraiment chouette, un peu de tristesse, et des baptêmes. **

**Enjoy it mes minous !**

.

* * *

.

Petite Perle s'aplatit un peu plus au sol. Pourvut qu'elle ne la voit pas ! Si elle se rendait compte de sa présence, c'était fichu ! Elle devait être la plus discrète possible.

Bien obligée d'avancer, la chatonne leva une de ses pattes avant et la reposa quelques centimètres plus loin, sans le moindre bruit. Concentrée sur ses gestes, sur sa respiration et sur _elle_ tout en même temps, Petite Perle espérait réussir son approche, cette fois-ci. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de la dernière fois : elle s'était retrouvée la tête la première dans la boue et Petite Cendre et Petit Merle avaient été prit d'un fou-rire en la voyant rentrée avec une nouvelle couleur de pelage. Mais cette fois, elle l'aurait !

À pas feutrés, cachée par l'ombre du repère des anciens, Petite Perle avançait en s'efforçant d'être aussi silencieuse qu'un chasseur devait l'être quand il chassait du gibier. La _proie_ de la chatonne remua les oreilles et leva la truffe pour sentir la brise avant de tourner la tête à gauche et à droite, comme si elle avait repérée un danger.

Petite Perle se terra au sol, et, du plus grand bond qu'elle put faire, sauta sur le dos de sa victime qui poussa un petit couinement alors que la chatonne criait de victoire.

**« Petite Perle ! Tu m'écrases !**

**- Je t'ai eu ! »**

La masse de fourrure blanche qu'elle aplatissait gigota et s'extirpa de sous son ventre avant de s'ébrouer avec force.

**« Je t'ai eu !** répéta Petite Perle en sautillant sur place.

**- Je sais, merci. »** ronchonna Petite Glace en s'asseyant lourdement pour fusiller sa sœur de ses yeux verts pâles.

La chatonne crème ne tint pas compte de la mauvaise humeur de sa sœur et se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours d'essaies, elle avait réussis à sauter sur le dos de Petite Glace en la prenant par surprise. Plus que fière, elle sauta tout autour de la chatonne blanche encore toute ébouriffée.

**« T'as rien vue venir, hein ?** miaulait Petite Perle d'une voix surexcitée. **J'ai été tellement discrète que tu n'as rien vue !**

**- Oui, oh ! c'est bon !** s'exclama Petite Glace en faisant la moue. **Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis couverte de boue, il y a deux jours ! »**

Petite Perle cessa tout mouvements et tira sa petite langue rose en direction de sa sœur.

**« En tout cas, je n'ai jamais bousculé Nuage de Fougère, en le faisait lâcher la boule de mousse sale qu'il enlevait de la tanière des anciens, moi ! Et la mousse à explosée par terre, je te signal ! Il y en avait partout ! »**

Contre toute attente, l'anecdote sembla amuser Petite Glace qui remua les moustaches.

**« C'est vrai qu'on s'est vraiment fait gronder, ce jour-là. »** reconnue-t-elle en retenant un petit rire.

Petite Perle acquiesça en ronronnant. Cela faisait déjà deux lunes que Nuage de Fougère, Fleur d'Hiver et Coeur Noir, le mentor de l'apprenti, les avaient sermonnées à cause de la pagaille qu'elles avaient mit. Deux lunes déjà...

Un petit cri la tira de ses pensés et elle tourna la tête juste à tant pour voir Petite Cendre, Petit Sapin et Petit Merle débouler comme des forcenés hors de la pouponnière, comme s'ils faisaient la course. Dans un dérapage plus ou moins contrôlé, le chaton noir arriva le premier aux côtés de Petite Perle.

**« J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné !** clama Petit Merle alors que son frère et sa sœur arrivaient ensemble.

**- Il me rappelle toi il n'y à même pas deux minutes,** chuchota Petite Glace à l'oreille de sa sœur qui pouffa de rire.

**- Ca vous dit de jouer à l'invasion ? Vous deux, vous êtes le Clan de l'Ombre,** miaula Petite Cendre en désignant Petit Merle et Petite Glace, **et nous, on défend la camp !**

**- Je veux attaquer, moi aussi,** grogna Petit Sapin.

**- Tu veux vraiment puer la charogne comme les guerriers du Clan de l'Ombre ? »** le taquina Petite Glace tandis que les trois autres ronronnaient.

Petit Sapin esquissa un sourire et secoua la tête comme s'il était désespéré.

**« Ah, heureusement que je serais bientôt apprenti ! Je n'aurais plus à supporter tes mauvaises plaisanteries.**

**- Je suis bien d'accord !** s'exclama Petite Cendre en bondissant. **Vivement qu'on soit apprentis !**

**- Vous savez déjà quand ce sera ? »**

Petite Perle regarda ses aînés avec envie. Plus ils s'approchaient de l'âge fatidique de six lunes, et plus ils se montraient impatients. Maintenant qu'ils y seraient dans une demi-lune, ils fanfaronnaient dans tout le camp en disant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'ils seraient les prochains apprentis baptisés. Et bien entendus, Petite Glace et Petite Perle étaient de loin leur publique le plus assidu.

**« Non, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder. » **Petite Cendre rentrait et sortait ses griffes en les plantant dans le sable tant elle était impatiente. **« Nuage Argenté et Nuage de Fougère auront bientôt finit leur apprentissage, et il faudra de nouveaux apprentis au clan.**

**- J'aimerais bien pouvoir commencer l'entraînement, moi aussi,** se plaignit Petite Perle en grimaçant.

**- Ne t'en fait pas, **lui répondit Petit Merle avec ironie, **tu n'as plus que deux lunes à attendre.**

**- Merci bien. »** grinça la chatonne crème en pinçant les lèvres.

Un peu vexée qu'il lui réponde ce que sa mère lui répétait sans cesse – _Tu n'as que deux lunes de plus que moi, pas trois saisons !_ - Petite Perle détourna la tête et se trouva nez à nez avec Plume d'Aigle qui s'approchait du groupe de chatons.

**« Bonjour à vous,** lança-t-il joyeusement. **Alors, de quoi discutiez-vous ?**

**- On parlait de notre futur baptême,** répondit fièrement Petite Cendre à l'adresse du jeune guerrier.

**- J'imagine que vous avez tous hâte. »** Ses yeux brillaient comme s'il se rappelait sa propre excitation à l'approche de ce moment important. **« Et si vous me montriez ce que vous savez faire ? »**

Les trois aînés se bousculèrent pour être les premiers à imiter la position du chasser et Petite Perle les observa, un peu en retrait avec sa sœur, en songeant que quand ils seraient partit, entre les parties de chasses, les patrouilles, et les tâches des apprentis, ils n'auraient plus une seule minutes pour venir jouer avec elles. Elle en fut un peu attristée.

Petite Glace lui donna un gentil coup de patte sur l'oreille et la chatonne crème ronronna. Sa sœur comprenait vraiment tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle allait se frotter à elle mais un bruit de cavalcade à l'entrée du camp attira son attention.

Croc de Vipère, Oeil de Mulot et Fleur Poudrée déboulèrent à grande vitesse dans la clairière en appelant Etoile du Jour.

**« Croc de Vipère, que ce passe-t-il ?** demanda la meneuse en sortant de sa tanière, en haut de la Corniche.

**- Le Clan de l'Ombre. » **répondit simplement le chef de la patrouille en haletant.

Cette simple déclaration répandit une vague de murmures, de grondements et de panique sur les chats du clan qui s'étaient approcher de leur camarades tout essoufflés.

Petite Perle échangea un regard excité avec sa sœur tandis que leur trois aînés piaillaient. Y allait-il avoir un combat ? Du sang ? Des prisonniers ? Allait-elle enfin pour prouver sa valeur ?

**« Où sont-ils ?** miaula Etoile du Jour en sautant à terre d'un ton pressée.

**- Ils ont dut dépasser les Rochers du Soleil, maintenant. **

**- Combien ? **

**- Au moins deux patrouilles. **

**- Très bien, merci Croc de Vipère. »** La meneuse remonta sur la Corniche pour s'adresser à son clan. **« Le Clan de l'Ombre s'est enfin décidé à attaquer, et il sera bientôt là. Nous allons organiser trois patrouilles. Tornade Bleue, tu mènera la première. Emmène Croc de Vipère, qui te montrera le chemin, Perle de Lait, Nuage Argenté, Pelage de Pluie, Patte Grise, Coeur de Sable et Pétale de Fleur. Vous serez la première vague d'assaut »**

Petite Perle jeta un regard aux heureux gagnants. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé y être... Elle remarqua que Fleur Poudrée et Pelage de Pluie se dirigeaient tout les deux vers leurs petits, Nuage de Fougère et Nuage Argenté, que Tornade Bleue avait bombé le torse quand Etoile du Jour avait prononcé son nom et que Coeur de Sable et Pétale de Fleur avaient échangé un regard tendu.

**« Griffe de Glace commandera la patrouille de renfort, **continua Etoile du Jour avec un clame apparent.** Prend Eclat d'Argent, Coeur Noir, Oeil de Mulot, Nuage de Fougère et Fleur Poudrée. Ici, resteront, Ciel d'Été, Pelage de Nuit et Plume d'Aigle.**

**- Et toi ? **lança la voix tendue de Fleur d'Hiver.

**- Je me joindrais à la patrouille de Tornade Bleue.**

**- Es-tu sûr que trois guerriers suffiront à protéger le camp ?**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Fleur d'Hiver, tu seras là, et Aile d'Alouette aussi.**

**- Et les anciens peuvent encore sortir les griffes s'il le faut !** miaula Boule de Neige en grognant.

**- Vous n'en aurez pas besoin,** assura Etoile du Jour d'une voix puissante. **Le Clan de l'Ombre ne passera même pas la combe, je le promet ! »**

Des feulements et des grognements d'assentiments éclatèrent parmi les guerriers à l'annonce de leur chef, et Petite Perle sentit sa sœur se plaquer au sol, impressionnée. Elle, elle ne voulait savoir qu'une seule chose...

**« Etoile du Jour ! Etoile du Jour !** miaula Petite Perle en se précipitant vers la meneuse avant qu'elle ne parte. **Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?**

**- Oui, on est presque apprentis, nous. »** renchérie Petit Merle, venu avec son frère et sa sœur pour la soutenir.

Etoile du Jour les regarda avec compassion, et Petite Perle cru décelé un peu de fierté.

**« Et bien aller voir Pelage de Nuit de ma part et dites-lui de vous attribuer des postes d'observation. D'accord ?**

**- Merci !** s'écria Petite Cendre en courant le guerrier noir qui s'entretenait avec Ciel d'Été et Plume d'Aigle.

**- Tu peux compter sur nous, Etoile du Jour, **assura Petite Perle en bombant la poitrine.

**- Je n'en doute pas. »**

Tornade Bleue appela la meneuse qui jeta un dernier regard à la petite chatonne avant de se diriger vers sa patrouille. Fleur d'Hiver rejoint sa fille avec Petite Glace.

**« J'aimerais bien pouvoir me battre aussi,** lui dit Petite Perle d'un ton joyeux.

**- Arrête de dire des choses pareilles ! »** gronda la reine blanche. Sa fourrure était toute ébouriffée et elle regardait Eclat d'Argent, son compagnon, le père de ses filles, partir vers la bataille avec un air que la chatonne crème n'arrivait pas à analyser. **« Aller, filez dans la pouponnière maintenant, et n'en sortez sous aucun prétexte. **

**- Mais...** tenta Petite Glace.

**- Il n'y a pas de « mais » ! Exécution !**

**- Mais Etoile du Jour nous à donner une mission !** protesta Petite Perle en se hérissant face à l'obstination de sa mère à la considérer comme un nouveau-né. **Et on doit aller voir Pelage de Nuit ! »**

Fleur d'Hiver darda un instant un regard emplit de colère, de peur, et d'hésitation sur sa petite mais fini par soupirer, résignée.

**« Bien, puisque vous le voulez...**

**- On ne discute pas les ordres du chef,** fanfaronna Petite Perle. **Viens !** ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de sa sœur. **On va voir Pelage de Nuit, sinon, les autres auront prit les meilleures positions ! »**

Insouciante de l'évènement qui se préparait réellement, n'ayant pour seul vision d'un combat que les jeux qu'elle partageait avec ses aînés et sa sœur, Petite Perle courut vers la guerrier sombre, toute excitée. Les trois plus grands lui avaient déjà expliqué la situation et il commençait à les placer dans le camp.

**« Voyons voir... Petite Cendre et Petit Merle, vous aller veiller sur Feuille Rousse. »** Les deux chatons s'élancèrent en piaillant vers la tanière de la guérisseuse. **« Petit Sapin, tu vas aller te poster devant la pouponnière pour prévenir Aile d'Alouette et Fleur d'Hiver au plus vite si jamais le Clan de l'Ombre rentre dans le camp. **

**- D'accord !**

**- Et nous, Pelage de Nuit ?** demanda Petite Glace.

**- Vous,** commença le guerrier en baissant des yeux indéchiffrables sur les deux filles d'Éclat d'Argent, **vous allez garder l'entrée du repère des anciens. C'est une mission très importante,** ajouta-t-il, **car il vous faudra les rassurer, vous montrer fortes pour que Poil de Blaireau et Boule de Neige se sentent en sécurité. Vous avez compris ?**

**- Oui ! Merci Pelage de Nuit ! »** s'écria Petite Perle en s'élançant vers l'antre des doyens du clan.

La chatonne arriva dans un dérapage contrôler devant la tanière, suivit de peu par Petite Glace, et elle passa la tête par l'ouverture.

**« Bonjour Petit Perle,** lança joyeusement Poil de Blaireau, bien pelotonné dans sa litière aux côtés de Boule de Neige. **Bonjour Petite Glace.**

**- Bonjour,** répondit poliment la chatonne blanche, intimidée.

**- Pelage de Nuit nous a chargé de veiller sur vous,** annonça sa sœur en se grandissant, toute fière.

**- Heureusement que vous êtes là, Boule de Neige commençait à perdre ses poils tant elle était inquiète. »** ronronna le vieux matou bicolore en s'allongeant plus confortablement dans sa litière pendant que sa camarade feulait d'un air faussement menaçant.

A ce moment là, un cri de rage déchira le silence apparent du camp et Petite Perle sentit son cœur se mettre à battre de façon totalement désordonnée dans sa poitrine.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'était ?** miaula Petite Glace d'une voix aiguë en se serrant contre Boule de Neige, le regard alerte.

**- C'était le cri de victoire d'un de nos guerrier,** répondit la doyenne d'une voix posé. **Ne t'inquiète pas petite. »**

Un second hurlement, puis une multitude de grognements, de feulements, résonnèrent alors au oreilles de Petite Perle qui rejoint sa sœur en vitesse, pressée contre le ventre de Boule de Neige. Chaque cri était comme une déchirure au beau milieu de cette journée ensoleillée qu'elle pensait pouvoir passer à jouer avec ses amis, et chaque bruit de combat la faisait trembler de peur. Et si Éclat d'Argent était blessé ?

**« Voulez-vous que je vous raconte une histoire, mes petites ? »** demanda alors l'ancienne.

Les chatonnes hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement et se lovèrent un peu plus de la giron de la doyenne aux yeux verrons qui commença son récit.

**« Alors... Il y a très longtemps, si longtemps qu'aucun chat ne s'en souvient, les quatre clans vivaient sur des territoires infestés de Bipèdes sauvages qui avaient des monstres aussi grands que des arbres, aussi forts de dix blaireaux, et aussi féroce que les félins de l'ancestral Clan du Tigre. **

**- Ils devaient avoir très peur,** murmura Petite Perle en essayant de ce représenter de tel créatures.

**- Un jour,** continua Boule de Neige, **et après un message du Clan des Etoiles, les quatre chefs décidèrent de partir de ce territoire dangereux et où aucun avenir ne les attendait.**

**- Et ils sont vraiment partit ?** questionna Petite Glace.

**- Oui. Tous les clans partir ensemble. Ils accomplirent un très long voyage pour arriver jusqu'ici, sur les pourtours du lac.**

**- Et d'où venaient-ils ? **

**- De par-delà les montagnes, d'un monde hostile et plein de dangers pour des chats, à plusieurs lunes de marches, dit-on.**

**- Et ils ont voyagé tout ce temps ? Ils devaient être très fatigué quand ils sont arrivé ! »** s'exclama Petite Perle en écarquillant les yeux.

Boule de Neige émit un léger rire tandis que Poil de Blaireau ronronnait d'amusement.

**« Quand ils sont arrivés ici, chaque clan a retrouver un territoire semblable à celui qu'ils venaient de quitter**, continua Poil de Blaireau.** Le Clan du Vent à prit possession de la lande, le Clan de la Rivière de la prairie et des ruisseaux. Nous, nous avons trouver cette forêt et cette combe entourée de hautes murailles de pierres, comme si le Clan des Etoiles lui-même nous indiquait qu'il nous protègerait en ce lieux.**

**- Et le Clan de l'Ombre ?**

**- Il s'est installer dans la pinède et les marrais.**

**- Et après ? **demanda avidement Petite Perle.

**- Après, **reprit Boule de Neige,** les quatre clans ont vécut dans la prospérité. Leur voyage les avaient réunis et soudés face à la menace, et ils vécurent en paix pendant plusieurs magnifiques saisons.**

**- Alors, pourquoi les clans se battent ensemble, maintenant ? »**

Comme pour ponctuer la question de Petite Glace, un autre cri résonna, puis un deuxième, plus proches cette fois-ci, comme si deux combattants s'étaient éloignés de la bataille principale et se rapprochaient du camp. Les deux chatonnes, un instant détendues par l'histoires des anciens, se remirent à trembler.

Boule de Neige échangea un regard inquiet avec son camarade mais se força à continuer son histoire, malgré l'appréhension qui lui nouait les entrailles.

**« Un jour, un traitre à mis sans dessus-dessous la confiance mutuelle que se portaient les clans, en convainquant chaque chefs que les trois autre complotaient ensemble contre lui. Ils sont alors partie dans une guerre sans merci, et beaucoup de chats périrent.**

**- Ils ont arrêté de se battre à un moment ?**

**- Bien sûr. Les chefs se rendirent compte que le traitre les avaient tous bernés, et ils le bannir avant cesser la Grande Guerre. Mais le mal était fait, et une tension éternelle se glissa entre les quatre clans. **

**- C'est à cette époque-là que le Clan des Etoiles exigea que les quatre clans se réunissent une fois par lune dans la paix, en souvenir de ce liens qui les avaient unis pendant le Grand Périple,** ajouta Poil de Blaireau.

**- Les Assemblées ?** devina Petite Perle.

**- Et oui, les Assemblées. »**

La chatonne crème sursauta lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre à l'entrée de la tanière des anciens, mais elle se détendit vite en reconnaissant Pelage de Nuit.

**« Tout va bien ?** demanda-t-il d'une voix tendue.

**- Oui, on les protège,** déclara Petite Perle en se détachant de Boule de Neige pour paraître plus assurée.

**- Et puis, ils nous on raconté une histoire,** ajouta Petite Glace.

**- Ah, oui ? Quelle histoire ?**

**- Tu ne crois pas avoir passé l'âge d'écouter les vieilles légendes des anciens ?** le taquina Poil de Blaireau.

**- Nous avons parlé de Grand Périple ! Et d'une grosse guerre, et aussi d'énorme monstres de Bipèdes !** s'exclama Petite Perle en sautant sur ses pattes.

**- Encore celle-là ?**

**- J'aime cette histoire,** répondit calmement Boule de Neige. **Et j'aime sa morale.**

**- C'est quoi ?**

**- La morale, Petite Glace, c'est que quand tout va mal, quand nous sommes en danger, il n'y a rien de mieux que l'union pour s'en sortir. »**

C'est à ce moment là qu'un brouhaha monstre envahis le camp et qu'une cavalcade de chats pénétra dans la combe en courant.

Tout n'était que désordre, cris, hurlements. Les chats du Clan du Tonnerre venaient de rentrer victorieux de la bataille et tous le clan laissait échapper sa joie et son soulagement.

Petite Perle et Petite Glace se précipitèrent hors de la tanière des anciens pour voir arriver les grands guerriers, et s'approchèrent de Nuage de Fougère et de Nuage Argenté pour les bombarder de questions. Le frère et la sœur avaient des yeux brillants d'adrénaline au souvenir de leur combat, des touffes de poils en moins sur les dos ou les épaules, et surtout un furieuse envie de courir, encore et encore, tant l'excitation qui coulait dans leur veine les prenait encore.

Petite Cendre et ses frères accoururent auprès des deux apprentis au même moment que Petite Glace et sa sœur.

**« Alors ? Comment c'était ?**

**- Vous avez combattu des guerriers ou des apprentis ?**

**- Est-ce que quelqu'un est mort ?**

**- C'était dur ?**

**- Est-ce que vous avez mal ? »**

Les novices ne répondirent pas, comme si les questions de leurs cadets les ennuyait, et ils partir vers le pied de la Corniche où Feuille Rousse passait de guerrier en guerrier pour soigner les blessures.

Petite Perle les regarda partir en faisant la moue. Pensaient-ils vraiment être supérieurs à eux, maintenant qu'ils avaient livrés leur premier vrai combat ?

La petite chatte crème faussa compagnie aux autres chatons et se glissa parmi les chats qui venaient de livrer bataille.

**« Y a-t-il des blessés grave ?** miaula la guérisseuse à l'ensemble des guerriers.

**- Pétale de Fleur et Patte Grise ont perdus beaucoup de sang,** répondit Fleur Poudrée, qui s'approcha en claudiquant.

**- Et Tornade Bleue ne va vraiment pas bien !**

**- Très bien... Pelage de Nuit, Ciel d'Été et Plume d'Aigle, emporter ces trois-là dans ma tanière. Les autres, rester ici. Coeur de Sable, pourrais-tu m'assister ? » **

La guerrier doré hocha la tête et se précipité dans l'antre de sa sœur pour y chercher les plantes que la guérisseuse lui demandait.

Petite Perle, était figée. Elle voyait le sang qui collait à la fourrure de ses camarades de clan, des plaies, des griffures, des morsures... elle entendait des ronrons de soulagements mais aussi des miaulements d'angoisse. Tout tournait dans sa tête, et elle cherchait désespérément Éclat d'Argent du regard. Pourquoi ne le voyait-elle pas ?

**« Est-ce que tout le monde est rentré ? »**

La voix de la meneuse perça à peine le brouhaha qui régnait dans le camp. Personne ne répondit, ou alors, Petite Perle ne les entendit pas. Où était-il, par le Clan des Etoiles ?

La chatonne, prise dans ses recherches, percuta Fleur Poudrée, sa tante, la sœur de son père. Elle releva la tête en vitesse en reconnaissant son pelage gris rosé.

**« Où est mon père ? Je ne l'ai pas vue et...**

**- Va rejoindre ta mère, Petite Perle,** répondit plutôt Fleur Poudrée d'une voix nouée. **Elle va avoir besoin de toi. »**

Avant que la petite ne puisse s'interroger sur la signification de ces paroles, sa tante la poussa d'une patte en direction de la pouponnière. Mais Petite Perle était comme figée. Que voulait-elle dire ? Pourquoi sa mère allait-elle avoir besoin d'elle, sinon parce qu'un malheur venait d'arriver ? Serait-ce possible qu'Éclat d'Argent soit... mort ?

Tout tourbillonnait dans sa tête de chaton. Elle ne voulait pas que son père aille rejoindre ses ancêtres. Elle le connaissait si peu, et avait tant à apprendre de lui ! Elle voulait chasser avec lui, patrouiller avec lui, partager ses repas, et dormir dans la même tanière que lui, un jour.

Son regard se posa sur le corps tout tremblant de Fleur d'Hiver qui gémissait, pelotonnée contre Boule de Neige comme un nouveau-né. Et Petite Perle en eu la certitude : Éclat d'Argent était tombé !

Avec l'impression qu'on prenait son cœur en étau, la chatonne se précipita à l'encontre de sa mère et se pressa contre elle pour partager sa douleur. Petite Glace, à quelques pas, ne semblait rien comprendre.

**« Ne t'en fait pas pour lui,** murmurait l'ancienne à la reine d'une voix douce. **Tout va bien se passer.**

**- Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi lui ? **ne cessait de murmurer Fleur d'Hiver en secouant la tête.

**- Seul le Clan des Etoiles le sait, ma chère petite. »**

Petite Glace écarquilla les yeux d'un seul coup et poussa un petit cri plaintif avant de se réfugier dans le giron tremblant de sa mère. Petite Perle, elle, enfouis sa tête dans le pelage à l'odeur lactée rassurante. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, même si c'était trop dur : elle n'aurait _jamais _l'occasion de connaître son père.

Plus tard dans la journée, alors que les blessés étaient soit consignés chez Feuille Rousse, soit renvoyé dans leur tanière, Boule de Neige força Fleur d'Hiver et ses filles à regagner la pouponnière, et bien que le soleil soit encore haut dans le ciel, Petite Perle ne demandait que du repos : elle voulait fermer les yeux et oublier cette journée, oublier que le lendemain, le soleil se lèverait sans Eclat d'Argent.

Petite Perle fut réveillée par l'appel au rassemblement d'Etoile du Jour. Le soleil commençait tout juste à se coucher à l'horizon. Fleur d'Hiver se leva péniblement et se traina jusqu'au pied de la Corniche, suivit de ses deux chatons. Les regards désolés que leur lançaient les autres attristait encore plus Petite Perle, car ils rendaient l'évènement bien réel.

**« Chat du Clan du Tonnerre... **commença la meneuse d'une voix fatiguée. **Aujourd'hui, nous avons gagné une bataille contre le Clan de l'Ombre et empêché une invasion de notre territoire. Je suis fière de vous, sachez-le bien. Au cours de la bataille, nous avons perdu Eclat d'Argent. »** Fleur d'Hiver lâcha un gros sanglot et Coeur de Sable se précipita pour la consoler tandis que Petite Perle baissait les yeux pour que personnes ne voit les larmes qui y brillaient. **« Le clan honore son courage.**

**- Vas-tu dépêché une patrouille pour aller le chercher ? »** demanda Pelage de Pluie, alors que des miaulement reprenaient sa question.

_Bien sûr,_ pensa Petite Perle, la gorge nouée, _ils n'ont pas ramener son corps..._

La chatonne leva les yeux vers son chef. Etoile du Jour scrutait les visages de ses guerriers avec une impassibilité déconcertante. Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans sa tête ?

**« Non,** lâcha enfin la meneuse.

**- Quoi ?** s'insurgea Fleur d'Hiver en reprenant ses esprits. **Tu vas le laisser à ces monstres ?**

**- C'est à eux de décider de son sort.**

**- C'est une décision de lâche !** hurla la reine blanche en sautant sur ses pattes dans un accès de rage. **Tu n'as pas le droit de le laisser là-bas ! Tu n'as pas le droit !**

**- Ca suffit ! »**

Le rugissement d'Etoile du Jour ne calma en rien la reine endeuillée mais elle la fit taire. Petite Perle se recroquevilla en voyant les regard que s'échangeait les deux chattes.

**« Je suis le chef de ce clan Fleur d'Hiver, et il est hors de question qu'après cette bataille, une patrouille pénètre sur les terres ennemies ! C'est inconcevable !**

**- Mais...**

**- C'est non, Fleur d'Hiver ! N'insiste pas ! Eclat d'Argent est le prisonnier du Clan de l'Ombre, et il le restera jusqu'à ce qu'Etoile de l'Aube décide de le restituer à son clan ! »**

Le cœur de Petite Perle rata un battement. Prisonnier ? Comment ça, prisonnier ? Alors, il n'était pas mort ? La chatonne fut envahie par une immense bouffée de soulagement et de bien-être. Elle avait soudain envie de courir et de sauter partout. La petite qu'elle était était sûr, désormais, de revoir son père bientôt.

A ses côtés, sa mère s'était raidis mais abandonna la partie en se rasseyant, tandis que Coeur de Sable lui murmurait des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille.

**« Bien,** reprit Etoile du Jour comme si de rien n'était.** Maintenant que le sujet est clos, je voudrais que Feuille Rousse nous fasse son rapport. Comment vont les blessés ?**

**- Pétale de Fleur et Patte Grise ont perdus beaucoup de sang, **déclara la guérisseuse en se levant,** mais ils se remettront : leurs blessures ne sont que superficielle. **

**- Nous devons vite constituer des patrouilles. Pourront-ils y participer ?**

**- Pétale de Fleur oui, et dès demain, mais Patte Grise devra attendre que sa plaie se referme entièrement.**

**- Et Tornade Bleue ?**

**- Il va mieux. »**

Petite Perle remarqua le regard que la guérisseuse lança à la meneuse, et elle ne sut pas trop comment l'interpréter. Tornade Bleue était-il tiré d'affaire, ou son état avait-il empirer, contrairement à ce qu'elle prétendait ? Pourquoi mentir, dans ce cas-là ? Pour ne pas affoler le clan ? Petite Perle était-elle la seule à avoir vue cet échange silencieux ou se faisait-elle des idées ?

**« Merci Feuille Rousse,** finit par dire Etoile du Jour. **Avant que vous ne retourniez dans vos tanière pour y dormir, j'ai une dernière chose à faire. Lors de la bataille, deux de nos chats ont prouvés qu'ils avaient leur place parmi nous. Il est temps de faire d'eux des guerriers. Coeur Noir, Perle de Lait, pensez-vous que vos apprentis soit prêt ?**

**- Oui, Etoile du Jour, répondit solennellement Coeur Noir.**

**- Oui, miaula le mentor crème en regardant sa protégée. Elle l'est. **

**- Puisque c'est ainsi, Nuage Argenté, Nuage de Fougère, avancer vous, s'il vous plait. »**

Petite Perle tourna la tête en vitesse pour regarder ses cousins, les yeux brillants, marcher le plus calmement possible vers le pied de la Corniche. La meneuse les y rejoignit, sa fourrure dorée étincelante à la lumière du coucher du soleil.

**« Moi, Etoile du Jour, chef du Clan du Tonnerre, j'en appelle à nos ancêtres pour qu'ils se penchent sur ces apprentis. Ils ont travailler dur pour apprendre les lois de votre noble code, et son digne de rejoindre nos rangs à leur tour. »** La meneuse marqua une pause dans les paroles rituelle puis reprit : **« Nuage de Fougère, promets-tu de respecter le code du guerrier, de protéger et de défendre ton clan, même au péril de ta vie ?**

**- Oui. **

**- Alors, par les pouvoirs qui me sont conféré, je te donne ton nom de guerrier. À partir de ce jour, tu t'appelleras Pelage de Fougère. Nos ancêtres rendent honneur à ta patiente et à ton courage, et nous t'accueillons dans nos rangs en tant que guerrier à part entière, **finit Etoile du Jour en posant son museau entre les oreilles de Pelage de Fougère.

**- Pelage de Fougère ! Pelage de Fougère ! »** acclama le clan tout entier alors que le nouveau guerrier léchait avec déférence l'épaule du chef.

Même Petite Perle joignit sa voix au cœur, tant elle était contente pour son cousin. Et puis, étant donné que son père était vivant, elle n'avait plus aucune raisons d'être triste !

**« A toi, Nuage d'Argent. Promets-tu de respecter le code du guerrier, de protéger et de défendre ton clan, même au péril de ta vie ?**

**- Oui, je le promet.**

**- Alors, par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je te donne ton nom de guerrière. A partir de ce jour, tu seras connues sous le nom de Lune Argentée. Nos ancêtres rendent honneur à ton courage et à ton implication, et nous t'accueillons dans nos rangs en tant que guerrière à part entière.**

**- Lune Argentée ! Lune Argentée !**

**- Comme le veut la coutume, Pelage de Fougère et Lune Argentée devront veiller toute le nuit en silence, jusqu'au départ de la patrouille de l'aube.**

**- Qui partira ?**

**- Coeur Noir, Perle de Lait, Croc de Vipère et Plume d'Aigle. Griffe de Glace, arrange-toi pour planifier des patrouilles supplémentaires de marquages sur la frontière avec le Clan de l'Ombre.**

**- Bien, Etoile du Jour,** s'inclina le lieutenant avant de se diriger vers Ciel d'Été, Pelage de Nuit et Pelage de Pluie.

**- Encore félicitation à nos nouveaux guerriers, et ne tarder pas à dormir,** leur conseilla la meneuse. **Demain sera une dure journée. »**

Sur ces mots, le chef du Clan du Tonnerre se glissa derrière le rideau de lierre qui masquait l'entrée de sa tanière et l'assemblée se dispersa en lançant des félicitations aux deux promus.

Petite Perle aurait voulut y aller aussi, mais un bâillement involontaire trahis sa fatigue et Fleur d'Hiver les emmena dans la pouponnière le cœur lourd, en trainant des pattes.

La dernière pensée de la chatonne fut que maintenant que le clan n'avait plus d'apprentis, Petit Merle, Petit Sapin et Petite Cendre allaient sans aucun doute devenir novices très prochainement.

.

* * *

.

**Alors ? **

**Que pensez-vous du combat contre le Clan de l'Ombre vue de camp par les chatons ? De leur "première mission" ? **

**De la détention d'Eclat d'Argent et de la décision d'Etoile du Jour le concernant ?**

**Du baptême de nos nouveaux guerriers ?**

**.**

**Comme vous avez put le voir, j'ai complètement modifié la véritable histoire. Nous savons tous que les Assemblées ex****istaient bien avant l'arrivée des quatre clans autour du lac :) Mais comme toutes les légendes partent de fait réels pour les transformer et les romancer, je me suis dit que ce serait idiots que les faits ait traversés les décennies tel quel :) **

**.**

**J'attends vos avis avec grande impatience :)**


	6. Chapter 4 - Une pâquerette solitaire

.

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je commencerais par remercier _RedfEather_ ! Tes review me font toujours autant plaisir ! Merciiii !**

**Voici le chapitre 4 : au programme des baptêmes, une pâquerette, une pie, un charbon, et de la jalousie dans l'air :)**

**Enjoy it !**

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 4**

.

La prédiction de Petite Perle s'avéra concrétisée le lendemain midi.

Lune Argentée et Pelage de Fougère avaient veillés toute la nuit, et le sommeil du clan n'avait été troublé à aucun moment, malgré le souvenir encore vif du combat pour certain, et celui d'un grand jeu pour les plus jeunes. Quand les chatonnes se réveillèrent, les nouveaux guerriers étaient déjà entrés dans la tanières des chasseurs pour y rattraper leur nuit blanche et se reposer après la bataille contre le Clan de l'Ombre. Petite Perle avait été si déçut de ne pas avoir put parler aux jeunes promus qu'elle avait fait la tête pendant quelques minutes, avant de se laisser tenter par une partie de « le guerrier et la souris » avec sa sœur.

Les deux petites, bien trop heureuses de savoir leur père en vie – loin d'elles, mais en vie – n'avaient pas conscience de la tristesse qui étreignait Fleur d'Hiver. Cette dernière, câlinée par sa mère, Boule de Neige, restait prostrée dans la pouponnière, à pleurer. Mais quand ses filles venaient la voir pour lui raconter comment elles avaient traquer un papillon ou une plume, elle ravalait ses sanglots et se redressait autant que son cœur meurtri le lui permettait. Toujours forte pour ses filles, elle se l'était promit.

C'est lorsque le soleil fut au plus haut dans le ciel, et que la patrouille du midi fut rentrée au camp, qu'Etoile du Jour sortit de sa tanière, en faisant onduler le rideau de lierre qui en masquait l'entrée. Cela faisait plusieurs longues minutes que Petite Perle était assise, seule, devant la Corniche. Elle voulait tout voir, elle voulait être dans les premiers à acclamer les nouveaux apprentis, elle voulait qu'ils la voit.

La chatonne avait les muscles qui la démangeait tant elle aurait aimé courir avec Petite Glace après un lézard qui s'était faufilé dans la combe, mais être présente pour ce baptême – le premier baptême d'apprenti auquel elle assistait – était bien plus important. Et même si le soleil commençait à la faire transpirer, et même si elle avait mal aux yeux à force de les écarquiller pour ne rien rater de l'annonce de la meneuse, elle avait l'esprit en fête. Ses amis allaient enfin devenir novices !

Tout au fond d'elle, pourtant, une sorte de patte s'était emparer de son estomac pour le lui tordre violemment. Elle n'avait éprouvé aucune jalousie à voir Lune Argentée et Pelage de Fougère être promu guerriers, mais de voir Petit Sapin, Petite Cendre et Petit Merle devenir enfin novices lui faisait un petit quelque chose, petit quelque chose qu'elle essayait en vain de réprimer, parce qu'elle en avait un peu honte.

**« Que tous les chats s'approchent de la Corniche pour une assemblée du clan ! »**

La cri de leur chef fit frissonner Petite Perle, et cette réaction la ramena à ceux qui deviendraient dans quelques minutes ses ex-compagnons de tanières. Dans quel état devaient-ils être ?

Le clan se rassembla lentement en bavardant joyeusement, même après ce qu'il venait de vivre, au pied de la paroi rocheuse. Un museau s'appuya doucement sur l'épaule de la chatonne qui tourna la tête pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Plume d'Aigle.

**« Alors, pas trop déçut que ça ne soit pas ton tour ? **lui demanda le jeune guerrier.

**- Un peu,** avoua Petite Perle en remuant les moustaches,** mais je suis contente pour eux quand même.**

**- Bien sûr, ça n'empêche pas que tu sois contente pour tes amis. »** la rassura Plume d'Aigle avec tendresse.

Petite Perle soupira avec soulagement. Ce n'était pas trop grave, alors ? C'est rassurée qu'elle accueillit Petite Glace à côté d'elle. Sa sœur, d'habitude si calme, était surexcitée.

**« La prochaine fois, ce sera nous !** ne cessait-elle de s'exclamer. **La prochaine fois ! »**

La chatonne crème s'autorisa enfin à quitter la Corniche des yeux, mais seulement pour voir ses trois aînés sortir d'un pas qu'ils souhaitaient sûrement mesuré de la pouponnière, Aile d'Alouette et Pelage de Nuit, leur parents, sur leurs talons. Même si les trois boules de poils tentaient de se comporter calmement, chacun de leurs poils dressés trahissait l'excitation qu'ils ressentait pour ce moment important de leur vie.

**« Petite Cendre, Petit Merle, Petit Sapin,** les accueillis Etoile du Jour, **avancez mes petits. »**

La meneuse sauta de son perchoir et s'approcha des trois chatons bouillonnants d'impatience.

**« Clan du Tonnerre ! Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour baptiser trois nouveaux apprentis. »** La belle chatte doré s'arrêta quelques instants, comme prenant un plaisir presque maternel à les voir trépigner sur place. **« Petit Merle, à partir de maintenant, tu t'appelleras Nuage de Merle. Pelage de Pluie sera ton mentor. »**

La guerrier gris tacheté de noir se détacha de la foule et rejoignis son apprenti qui posa sur lui des yeux admirateurs.

**« Pelage de Pluie, tu es encore jeune, mais je sais que tu as en toi les qualités pour devenir un excellent mentor, et que tu feras de ton premier novice un guerrier hors paire. » **

Nuage de Merle leva la tête et toucha fébrilement la truffe de son mentor avant que ce dernier ne le ramène auprès du clan.

**« Petite Cendre, jusqu'à ce que tu reçoives ton nom de guerrière, tu te nommeras Nuage de Cendre. Croc de Vipère, je te confie un dernier apprenti avant que tu ne te retire dans la tanière des anciens, comme tu le mérites. »**

Le plus âgés des guerriers s'avança vers la novice grise dont les prunelles bleues brillaient.

**« Je l'entraînerais du mieux que je le pourrais, Etoile du Jour.**

**- Et tu as toute ma confiance pour cette mission, Croc de Vipère. »**

Petit Sapin resta enfin seul devant Etoile du Jour. Petite Perle scrutait son visage, mais elle ne voyait rien qui pouvait trahir de la peur pour ce qui allait suivre. Simplement un immense impatience.

**« Petit Sapin, à partir de ce jour, tu seras connu sous le nom de Nuage de Sapin, et... Ciel d'Été sera ton mentor. »**

Petite Perle pencha la tête sur le côté quand la meneuse prononça la nom de la guerrière qui s'approchai de son élève. Pourquoi avait-elle eu cette hésitation ?

**« Ciel d'Été, tu as été un très bon mentor pour Plume d'Aigle, en lui inculquant les valeurs d'un vrai guerrier ! » ** Près de la chatonne, le matou brun-roux se mit à ronronner. **« Je te confie Nuage de Sapin pour que tu les lui transmette à son tour. **

**- Nuage de Merle ! Nuage de Cendre ! Nuage de Sapin ! »**

Le Clan du Tonnerre tout entier se répandit en exclamation quand le dernier apprenti suivi son mentor jusqu'à son frère et sa sœur. Petite Perle n'était pas en rester pour hurler le nom de ses camarades vers le ciel d'un magnifique bleu en cette chaude journée, et Petite Glace, à ses côtés, en faisait tout autant.

Enfin, les chats se dispersèrent, en glissant un mot sympathique aux nouveaux novices qui acceptait toutes ces félicitations les yeux brillants de plaisir. La chatonne crème se leva et se précipita vers eux, suivie de sa sœur.

**« Waouh ! Vous avez tellement de chance !** s'écria Petite Glace en dérapant près de Nuage de Cendre.

**- Oh ! Oui ! **acquiesça Petite Perle. **Vous allez enfin pouvoir sortir, aller aux Assemblées, participer aux patrouilles...**

**- Nous occuper des anciens,** ricana Nuage de Merle alors que Nuage de Sapin lui donnait un petit coup de patte dans l'épaule.

**- Hé ! C'est un grand honneur de prendre soins des anciens,** récita ce dernier d'une voix convaincue.

**- Waouh ! »** répéta Petite Glace en posant sur Nuage de Sapin un regard si pétillant que Petite Perle se demanda si sa sœur regardait le novice ainsi à cause de sa promotion ou pour une toute autre chose.

A ce moment là, les trois nouveaux mentors revinrent vers leurs apprentis.

**« Venez vous trois, nous avons encore toute l'après-midi pour votre première leçon. **

**- On y va tous ensemble ?**

**- Non. Nuage de Cendre et moi, nous irons vers la frontière avec le Clan du Vent.**

**- Nous, **répondit Ciel d'Été à la question de son apprenti, **on va aller faire un tour vers la combe sablonneuse et la rive du lac.**

**- Et moi ?** demanda Nuage de Merle en se tournant vers Pelage de Pluie.

**- Tu verras, tu vas te rendre utile au clan.**

**- Dès la première journée ? »**

Nuage de Merle fit un bon de joie quand son mentor hocha la tête et Petite Perle et sa sœur les regarda partir avec une pointe au cœur. Auraient-ils encore le temps de jouer avec elles, maintenant ?

.

* * *

.

Le soir venu, et après avoir jouer toute la journée, Petite Perle et Petite Glace firent la course jusqu'à la tanière des apprentis pour que leurs amis leur raconte leur premier jour en tant que novices.

**« On veut tout savoir ! »** annonça la petite chatte crème d'une voix forte en déboulant dans l'antre.

Leur aînés étaient sur le point de s'étendre dans leur nid pour dormir, mais les deux chatonnes se précipitèrent sur eux pour demander les détails de leur première journée.

**« Alors ?** demanda Petite Glace alors que Nuage de Merle rouspétait qu'il voulait dormir. **C'est comment dehors ?**

**- C'est grand et vert, **grommela le ronchon en se couchant.

**- Ne l'écoute pas, il fait la tête parce qu'il a passer l'après-midi à ramasser de la mousse. »** nasilla Nuage de Cendre.

La novice au pelage noir gronda et leur tourna le dos. Sa sœur lui tira la langue tant qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir en Nuage de Sapin remua les moustaches avec amusement.

Petite Perle, elle, se retint de rire. Ainsi, c'était ça, l'activité très importante et très utile au clan ? Du ramassage de mousse ? Elle revit le regard plein d'espoir de Nuage de Merle et réprima un ronronnement. Elle comprenait mieux son air ronchon !

**« Alors ?** répéta Petite Glace, insistante.

**- Et bien, la combe sablonneuse est vraiment grande, et entourée d'arbres. Ciel d'Été m'a dit qu'elle m'y emmènerais dès que possible pour apprendre des techniques de combats,** ajouta Nuage de Sapin.

**- Et la frontière avec le Clan du Vent ? Ils sentent vraiment mauvais ?**

**- Ils ne sentent pas**_** vraiment **_**mauvais, **ronronna Nuage de Cendre. **Ils ont juste une odeur très proche de celle du lapin, et d'autre chose... J'imagine qu'on doit sentir mauvais, pour eux.**

**- Et moi, je te dis qu'ils puent. »**

Le marmonnement de Nuage de Merle leur parvint et fit s'esclaffer Petite Glace.

**« Vous avez réussi à attraper quelque chose ?** demanda encore Petite Perle, avide d'en savoir plus.

**- Autre chose que de la mousse, tu veux dire ? **ronronna Nuage de Cendre alors que le boudeur feulait dans son coin.

**- Non,** répondit Nuage de Sapin en remuant le bout de la queue comme s'il le regrettait – ce que Petite Perle comprenait tout à fait. **Mais Ciel d'Été m'a dit que le premier jour, il est rare d'attraper une prise. **

**- Moi, je suis passer à un poil de souris d'avoir un mulot. »** soupira Nuage de Cendre.

Petite Perle crut entendre un petit ricanement provenir de la masse noire que formait Nuage de Merle, mais comme aucun des deux autres ne réagit, elle n'y fit pas attention.

**« Ecoutez, on est fatigué,** miaula alors Nuage de Sapin avec gentillesse. **On a eu une dure journée. On vous raconteras plus en détails demain. »**

Petite Perle et Petite Glace soupirèrent de déception et sortir pas lents pour rejoindre la pouponnière. A l'intérieur, Fleur d'Hiver était seule, les yeux dans le vague.

**« Ah, vous voilà,** miaula-t-elle d'une voix éteinte. **C'est bien. J'allais... j'allais vous appeler. »** La reine secoua la tête comme pour se réveiller et continua d'une voix plus assurée. **« Aller ! Au lit jeunes filles ! Demain est une autre journée, et il vous faudra beaucoup de forces pour pouvoir jouer dehors tout le jour.**

**- Toute la journée ? C'est vrai, tu veux bien ? »** demanda Petite Glace d'une voix faible, alors qu'elle sombrait dans le sommeil.

Petite Perle, elle, fixa sa mère dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes. Pourquoi avait-elle cet air triste permanent ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas redevenir elle-même, la mère qui leur ordonnait de rentrer à la pouponnière avant la tomber de la nuit et avec qui elle devait se batailler pour gagner ne serais-ce que deux minutes hors de leur tanière ?

**« Qu'y a-t-il, Petite Perle ? »** demanda soudain Fleur d'Hiver d'une voix toute douce.

La chatonne secoua la tête et se coucha tout contre sa mère. Elle n'aurait pas su l'expliquer. Alors, quand elle sentit le sommeil venir à elle, la petite se pressa un peu plus au pelage chaud de la reine et murmura :

**« Je t'aime maman. »**

.

* * *

.

Des feulements retentirent soudainement et tirèrent Petite Perle du sommeil. D'instinct, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même en tremblant, le souvenir de la peur qui lui avait noué les entrailles durant la bataille la taraudant toujours sans qu'elle veuille l'admettre.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ?** bredouilla Petite Glace en clignant des paupières, encore toute endormie.

**- Je ne sais pas,** avoua Fleur d'Hiver en se levant. **Ne vous inquiétées pas** – un miaulement puissant, celui d'Etoile du Jour, fit taire les feulements furieux – **je reviens dans quelques minutes. Je vais voir. »**

Petite Perle se redressa, essayant de faire la fière devant sa sœur. Elle n'allait pas se laisser traiter de souris mouillée.

**« Tu viens, on va regarder !**

**- Quoi ?** s'alarma Petite Glace. **Mais Fleur d'Hiver nous a dit..**

**- Je sais très bien ce qu'elle a dit, j'ai des oreilles ! »** Petite Perle s'avança en rampant vers une trouée dans la paroi de la pouponnière. **« Aller, on ne sort pas, c'est juste pour voir ce qu'il ce passe. »**

La chatonne blanche jeta un coup d'oeil anxieux vers l'entrée mais fini par rejoindre sa sœur, aplatie sur le sol.

**« Elle ne va pas être contente, **marmonna Petite Glace.

**- Que veux-tu qu'elle nous dise ? »** soupira Petite Perle.

La petite au pelage crème décida de e concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait au dehors plutôt que sur les jérémiades de sa sœur et s'approcha au maximum de la trouée.

Petite Perle avisa aussitôt trois chats inconnus à l'odeur étrange. Une femelle grise et blanche, très jeune, tout juste assez âgée pour devenir une guerrière, et deux chatons. Elle fronça les sourcils. Que faisaient-ils ici ? Appartenaient-ils à un autre clan ? Elle aurait pu reconnaître leur odeur si on la laissait sortir du camp pour patrouiller au frontière !

**« Pourquoi vous trouviez-vous sur notre territoire ? Que fuyez-vous ?** leur demandait Etoile du Jour de sa voix ferme et autoritaire de meneuse.

**- Je... »** La reine semblait terrifiée. Elle s'était allongée tout près du sol et protégeait les deux chatons de son ventre. **« Je... Ne leur faites pas de mal... »**

Un murmure parcourut le clan et Etoile du Jour se détendit imperceptiblement.

**« Ne crains rien,** la rassura-t-elle d'une voix beaucoup plus douce. **Mais dis-nous au moins ton nom.**

**- Je m'appelle Pâquerette. Et les petits sont Pie et Charbon. »**

D'un geste de la queue, elle désigna tour à tour, et en tremblant, une petite femelle noire et blanche et un mâle noir, qui se pressèrent un peu plus contre la reine.

**« Tu sembles un peu jeune pour avoir déjà porté des chatons. »** lança une voix rassurante parmi les chats.

Petite Perle se tordit le cou pour apercevoir leur guérisseuse, Feuille Rousse, qui s'approchait des inconnus avec calme.

**« Ce... ce ne sont pas les miens. Je... J'ai promis à leur mère de les protéger. »**

Etoile du Jour échangea un regard avec Feuille Rousse et son lieutenant puis hocha la tête.

**« D'où viens-tu, Pâquerette ?**

**- De la grange, près de la ferme aux chevaux. **

**- Pourquoi solliciter notre aide ? Le territoire du Clan du Vent était bien plus proche. **

**- Je suis aller là-bas, pour demander de l'aide, mais... mais on m'a chassée. Leur chef m'a même dit que si je tentais de revenir sur leur territoire, ils me le ferait regretter... Je... je ne sais plus où aller...**

**- Etoile de Tempête n'a jamais été quelqu'un de très compatissant avec les chats étrangers à son clan. »** approuva Griffe de Glace en s'approchant.

Sentant sans doute qu'elle venait de percer une brèche dans le mur de méfiance que le Clan du Tonnerre s'était érigé, Pâquerette reprit courage. Petite Perle la vit très distinctement se redresser.

**« Je vous en prit, je ne vous demande rien pour moi-même. Simplement, sauvez-les !**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ? **souffla Petite Glace à l'oreille de la chatonne crème, la faisant sursauter. **J'y comprends rien. C'est qui, d'abord ? »**

Petite Perle grogna pour éviter de répondre et se concentra plutôt sur Etoile du Jour, Griffe de Glace et Feuille Rousse, qui échangeaient des regards entendus.

Mais avant que la meneuse n'ai prononcé un mot, un feulement sourd résonna dans la combe.

**« Tu ne vas tout de même pas les recueillir ici ?**

**- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger, Coeur Noir.**

**- Quel sorte de chef es-tu, Etoile du Jour ? Tu te soucis plus des chats errants que des membres de ton propre clan !**

**- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »**

Etoile du Jour calma Griffe de Glace qui venait de se hérisser puis fixa le vétéran d'un regard impénétrable. Petite Perle en aurait presque trembler. Parce qu'elle avait une petite idée de se que voulait dire Coeur Noir...

**« Va s'y, exprime-toi Coeur Noir,** l'encouragea Etoile du Jour. **Dans mon clan, chacun est libre de dire ce qu'il pense.**

**- Je dis que cela fait deux jours qu'Eclat d'Argent est le prisonnier du Clan de l'Ombre, **annonça finalement le vétéran après avoir hésité quelques secondes,** et que tu n'as toujours rien tentée pour le sauver. »**

La chatonne crème jeta un coup d'oeil à sa mère depuis sa cachette. La jolie reine s'était crispée et semblait plus que jamais intéressée par la tournure des évènements.

De son côté, la meneuse serrait la mâchoire tandis ce que son lieutenant battait furieusement de la queue. Tout les autres gardaient le silence et se regardait avec anxiété. Qu'allait répondre leur chef ?

**« Nous avons déjà eu une conversation...**

**- Que tu as délibérément évitée, **la coupa Patte Grise, le frère du prisonnier.

**- Un peu de respect ! » **tonna alors Griffe de Glace en faisant le gros dos.

Petite Perle sentit sa sœur se crispée tout contre elle, et elle-même devait avouer qu'elle 'était pas rassurée de voir son oncle et le lieutenant du clan se fixer avec autant d'agressivité. Et elle ne semblait pas la seule : Pâquerette était littéralement recroquevillée au sol, les deux chatons silencieux cachés sous elle.

**« Non, arrête Griffe de Glace. »** Etoile du Jour avait soudain une voix douce. **« Je comprend très bien leur désarroi.**

**- Alors pourquoi n'envois-tu pas une patrouille pour chercher Eclat d'Argent ?** demanda Fleur d'Hiver en s'approchant de Patte Grise pour le soutenir.

**- Crois-tu vraiment qu'après son attaque, Etoile de l'Aube autorisera une patrouille de combattants en colère à pénétrer sur son territoire pour récupérer un prisonnier de guerre ?**

**- Mais, et si nous y allons en paix...**

**- Elle se sentira menacer, de toute manière,** répondit la meneuse en secouant la tête, impuissante.

**- Et alors ? Ensuite ? Ce ne serait que justice, après leur attaque complètement injustifiée !** cracha Pelage de Nuit.

**- Tu sais très bien quelles sont les raisons de cette violation de frontières ! »**

Petite Perle échangea un regard avec sa sœur. Il s'agissait de leur père, et personne ne semblait prêt à défié suffisamment Etoile du Jour pour aller le délivrer.

**« La faim n'excuse pas tout. » **marmonna Boule de Neige assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Etoile du Jour allait répliquer quand un piaulement se fit entendre. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Pâquerette qui regarda tout les chats d'un air affolé et gêné. Les petits commençaient à avoir faim, eux aussi.

**« Pâquerette, tu es autorisée à rester jusqu'à ce que j'annonce si ces petits peuvent rester ou non. Tu resteras dans le camp, cependant. Pas d'excursions en forêt.**

**- Merci... Etoile du Jour.**

**- Fleur d'Hiver,** continua la meneuse. **Tu es la seule reine dans la pouponnière. Pourrais-tu... **

**- Evidemment,** répondit aussitôt la reine en se redressant.** Je vais m'occuper d'eux.**

**- Je te remercie. Cette assemblée est terminée. Je demande une réunion des vétérans immédiate dans mon antre. »**

Les chats commencèrent à ce séparer en petits groupes, mais ils chuchotait entre eux avec empressement. Fleur d'Hiver s'approcha de Pâquerette et renifla les deux chatons.

**« Viens, emmenons-les dans la pouponnière,** dit-elle à la solitaire. **Je les nourrirais. »**

Pâquerette la regarda avec gratitude et saisit Pie par la peau du cou, tandis que la reine blanche portait Charbon.

Petite Perle s'extirpa de son point d'observation le plus vite possible en voyant sa mère arriver et se jeta soudainement sur sa sœur pour la plaquer au sol.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu...**

**- Les filles, cha chuffit ! »** les gronda Fleur d'Hiver en entrant avec le chaton noir dans la gueule. Elle le déposa dans sa litière et Pâquerette entra à son tour dans l'antre. **« Vous n'avez pas finis de vous chamailler ?**

**- Mais c'est Petite Perle qui...** tenta de protester Petite Glace avant que sa sœur ne plaque sa queue sur son museau pour l'empêcher de parler.

**- Je ne veux rien savoir ! Allez plutôt jouer dehors, il y a deux petits qui ont besoins de repos, ici ! »**

Petite Perle poussa sa sœur du museau pour la presser à sortir. Celle-ci poussait des petits couinements de protestation et la chatonne crème soupirait intérieurement d'exaspération : Petite Glace tenait-elle vraiment à ce que Fleur d'Hiver sache qu'elles avaient épiés toute la scène ? Quelle cervelle de souris parfois !

Avant de passer l'entrée, Petite Perle se retourna et regarda sa mère se coucher près des deux petits pour les faire téter. Fleur d'Hiver avait l'air tellement plus heureuse... Un petit pincement au cœur saisit la chatonne. Sa mère allait-elle les abandonnées, sa sœur et elle, pour ses boules de poils tout juste capables de parler ?

Petite Perle sortit de la pouponnière pour rejoindre sa sœur qui l'attendait en battant de la queue.

**« Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ?** cracha-t-elle. **Pourquoi tu m'as sauté dessus ?**

**- Pour que Fleur d'Hiver ne se doute pas qu'on avait tout écouté. »** soupira la chatonne crème aux yeux ambrés.

Petite Glace la toisa un instant avec colère puis, avec un reniflement dédaigneux, donna un coup de langue à son dos en bataille.

**« T'aurais pu trouver autre chose. »** grommela-t-elle, vexée.

Petite Perle ne tint pas compte de la mauvaise humeur de sa sœur et balaya le camp du regard pour trouver un endroit où elle pourrait discuter de ce qu'elles venaient d'entendre à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Elle repéra enfin Nuage de Merle, Nuage de Cendre et Nuage de Sapin qui partaient du camp avec leur mentor. La tanière des apprentis était donc vide pour le moment...

**« Suis-moi. »**

Discrètement, Petite Perle se cacha près de la barrière de ronces qui protégeait le camp et la longea jusqu'au repère des novice où elle se faufila. Petite Glace la rejoignis en marmonnant.

**« Tu as entendus ce qu'ils ont dit ? **demanda alors la chatonne crème sans relever les réticences de sa sœur.

-** Bien sûr, je ne suis pas sourde !**

**- Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ?**

**- J'en sais rien... »** Petite Glace abandonna soudain son air renfrogné pour ne laisser place qu'a une moue inquiète. **« Je me demande combien de temps Etoile du Jour va attendre avant de faire quelque chose. **

**- Elle a dit qu'elle donnerait bientôt sa réponse. »**

Petite Perle fixait ses pattes. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle voulait que Pie, Charbon et Pâquerette s'installent dans le Clan du Tonnerre. L'image qu'elle avait vue, quand sa mère avait regardé avec tendresse les deux nouvelles boules de poils, ne lui plaisait pas du tout ! Et puis, comment Fleur d'Hiver pouvait-elle accepter de s'occuper d'eux ? Elle les avait déjà, Petite Glace et elle !

**« Je ne crois pas que ce soit pour tout de suite,** la contredit Petite Glace. **Elle avait l'air très réticente à l'idée de se prononcer. » **

Sa sœur enfonça ses griffe dans la terre. Alors elle allait les laisser leur prendre leur place auprès de leur mère sans rien dire ?

**« Et tu ne veux rien faire ?**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? On est que deux chatons !** la raisonna Petite Glace en soupirant. **Moi aussi je veux qu'il revienne, mais on est pas assez grandes pour... **

**- Attends !** la coupa Petite Perle en fronçant les sourcils. **De quoi tu parles ? »**

Sa sœur avait vraiment dit « qu'il revienne » ? De qui... Petite Perle sentit une grande vague de chaleur la parcourir et la honte la couvrit d'un seul coup. Elle était là, à se morfondre sur la place qu'elle allait perdre auprès de Fleur d'Hiver alors qu'_il_ était toujours _là-bas_ !

**« Bah... d'Eclat d'Argent... Et toi, de quoi tu parles ?**

**- Oh, de... oui, moi aussi, je parle d'Eclat d'Argent. Bien sûr... »** Petite Perle se dandina d'une patte à l'autre, très mal à l'aise. Elle avait tout à coup l'impression d'être une grosse égoïste. **« Tu crois qu'il reviendra bientôt ?**

**- J'en sais rien... »**

Petite Glace avait un regard vitreux, comme remplit de larmes.

**« Mais j'espère bientôt. »**

Petite Perle se frotta à sa sœur pour la réconforter. Elle ne souffrait pas vraiment de l'absence de son père, parce qu'il ne leur avait jamais manifesté un grand attachement, mais elle comprenait que ça ne soit pas le cas de Petite Glace.

La chatonne blanche se détacha soudainement de Petite Perle avec une lueur toute nouvelle dans le regard et cette dernière recula d'un pas face à l'air déterminé si inhabituel de sa sœur.

**« Je sais ce qu'on peut faire pour le ramener.**

**- Qu-quoi ?**

**- Puisqu'Etoile du Jour ne veux rien faire, on va aller le cherche nous-même. »**

.

* * *

.

**Alors ?**

**Que pensez-vous des mentors de nos nouveaux apprentis ? Pour cette hésitation de la part d'Etoile du Jour ?**

**Qu'avez-vous pensez de l'arrivé de Pâquerette et des chatons ? Du fait que Fleur d'Hiver s'occupe d'eux ?**

**De la jalousie de Petite Perle ? De la décision de Petite Glace ? **

**J'attends vos réactions avec impatience ^^**

**Et n'oubliez pas, une review et Petite Perle vous fait les yeux du Chat Botté !**

.


End file.
